


The Curse

by Durah



Category: Dishonored, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Transformation, Werewolf
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah





	

"ZACHARY!!!" Diese genervte und schmerzverzerrte Stimme war sicher im gesamten Bezirk zu hören.  
Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf, als die Türe aufgeschlagen wurde und Daud sich in sein Behandlungszimmer schleppte, eine Blutspur hinter sich verursachend.  
"Daud? Was ist passiert?" fragte Zachary verwirrt und pfiff seinen Assistenten oder eher Arzt in Ausbildung zu sich.  
Yuri kam auch sofort und brachte Verbandszeug mit.  
"Ich wurde angegriffen..." knurrte Daud und zog den roten Mantel und das Hemd aus.  
"Ja das sehe ich...." Zachary starrte auf das blutverschmierte Hemd und dann auf Daud, der eine tiefe Wunde an der Schulter vorzuweisen hatte.  
"Okay Yuri, dein Einsatz, das machst du nun."  
"WAS!??!" Yuri sah Zachary mit großen Augen an.  
"Ich...ich soll...."  
"Ja du sollst Dauds Wunde versorgen und das bitte noch heute. Du kannst das doch."  
Yuri nickte nervös, schnappte sich ein Paar Handschuhe, das Desinfektionsmittel und einen sauberen Lappen.  
Zögerlich näherte er sich Daud, atmete tief durch und stieg auf sein Höckerchen, dass neben dem Bett stand. (Yuri ist sehr klein für sein Alter)  
Er tränkte das Tuch mit dem Desinfektionsmittel, was eigentlich nur sehr starker Alkohol war und begann damit die Wunde zu reinigen, genau so wie Zachary es ihm immer wieder gezeigt hatte.  
Daud zischte zwischen den Zähnen hindurch weil es brannte und Zachary beobachtete Yuri mit wachsamen Blick. Der Junge war vollends konzentriert, als sich sein Blick verfinsterte und sich eine gewisse Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
"Sir? Darf ich fragen WAS Sie angegriffen hat?" fragte der Junge und Zachary schien verwirrt.  
"Was meinst du damit?" Er trat näher, um sich die Wunde anzusehen.  
Yuri hatte die Wunde vortrefflich gereinigt und nun sah Zachary was Yuris Verwunderung ausgelöst hatte.  
"Daud, was hat Sie da gebissen?"  
"Gute Frage, ich weiß es nicht." knurrte Daud.  
"Ich hab das Scheißvieh nicht gesehen, es kam von hinten und hatte sich in meiner Schulter verbissen."  
"Wie kamen Sie wieder frei?" fragte Yuri und griff nach Verbandszeug.  
"Es ließ von selber wieder los....Argh...das brennt..."  
"Ja ich weiß, Verzeihung Sir..." Yuri legte eine Kompresse auf die kleinen Biss abdrücke, die er mit einer speziellen Salbe zum haften brachte, ehe er einen Verband um Dauds Brustkorb und Arm wickelte um die gesamte Bisswunde zu bedecken. Nur hier und da griff Zachary ein, um den Verband zu glätten, doch den Rest machte er völlig alleine und Yuri lächelte etwas, als er einen Knoten in die Enden machte.  
"Sehr gute Arbeit Yuri." lobte Zachary ihn und Yuri zog sich die Handschuhe aus. Der Arzt der Walfänger wandte sich an Daud.  
"Fürs erste war es das Sir. Kommen Sie aber morgen nochmal her, ich will sicherstellen, dass Sie sich nicht irgendwas gefangen haben."  
"Die Seuche ist doch Geschichte." Warf Daud ein und Zachary nickte.  
"Ja das mag sein, aber es gibt noch mehr und wenn Sie ein Tier einfach so angefallen hat, muss es dafür Gründe geben."  
"Beten wir, dass es nicht die Tollwut hatte..." murmelte Yuri, der aufräumte und Zachary nickte.  
"Ja hoffen wir es mal. Übrigens Thomas wartet in ihren Gemächern auf Sie."  
"Danke..." 

Zurück in seinen Gemächern hing Thomas über einen Haufen Papierkram und strich sich bestimmt nicht zum ersten mal durch die Haare. Seine kurz rasierte linke Seite war kein Problem, aber die rechte, schulterlange Seite fiel ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, während er einen Zettel zerknüllte und ihn in die Ecke pfefferte.  
Seufzend starrte er an die Decke und strich sich über die Augen.  
Daud sah es ihm an, der arme Kerl hatte wieder die Nacht durchgemacht und das nicht zum ersten mal. Die Schatten unter Thomas Augen reichten fast bis ans Kinn.  
Der Anführer der Walfänger ging zu ihm rüber und bemerkte den großen Haufen zerknüllter Blätter in der Ecke.  
"Thomas, wie lange bist du schon wieder wach?"  
"Wie spät ist es?" kam die Gegenfrage des Blonden, der noch einen Zettel in die Ecke pfefferte.  
"8 Uhr Abends."  
"Oh, dann bin ich seit 22 Stunden wach." gähnte der Walfänger laut und Daud schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du kannst es wohl einfach nicht lassen oder?"  
"Du kennst mich doch." grinste Thomas und erhob sich.  
"Ich räum das mal eben weg...."  
"Und dann gehst du ins Bett! Vor morgen früh will ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen." sagte Daud ernst. Ihm hing sein Blondschopf sehr am Herzen, daher sollte er sich auch die verdiente Ruhe gönnen. Thomas beugte sich über den Papierhaufen und sammelte die zerknüllten Blätter ein.  
"Sag mal, was ist das alles da überhaupt?"  
"Aufträge, die wir nicht annehmen sollten." erklärte Thomas und versuchte alle Papierkneule in seinen Armen zu halten, wodurch immer mal wieder eins runter fiel.  
Daud trat näher, schnappte sich eins und glättete es. Thomas beobachtete ihn, während er den Auftrag überflog und sich seine Miene verfinsterte.  
"Einige Leute in dieser Stadt sind KRANK!! Einfach nur KRANK!!" entschied er und knüllte den Zettel wieder zusammen.  
"Emily Kaldwin töten, also echt mal, sie ist doch noch ein Kind!"  
"Sehe ich auch so. Deshalb verbrenne ich den Krempel hier auch gleich...." erwiderte Thomas.  
"Ja bitte, verbrenn den Kram." nickte Daud und Thomas verließ mit dem Papierhaufen in den Armen den Raum.  
Ja auch Auftragsmörder hatten ihre Prinzipien und Kinder töten war eine Sache, die sie NIE tun würden.  
Daud hatte, in gewisser weise, ein Herz für Kinder. Nie würde er einem Kind Schaden zufügen und der viel zu jungen Kaiserin erst recht nicht.  
Das nächste mal wenn ein derartiger Auftrag reinkommen würde, würde er diesem "Klienten" mal einen Besuch abstatten.  
Aber für heute hatte er genug und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. 

Was Daud am nächsten Tag aufweckte war nicht das helle Licht, dass durch das Loch im Dach schien, nicht das Geschreie der Novizen, die quer über die Dächer brüllten, wofür er sie irgendwann nochmal erwürgen würde, sondern unbeschreibliche Schmerzen in der Bauchgegend. Eine Frau würde es Unterleibsschmerzen nennen.  
Er krümmte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, die Hände gegen seinen Unterleib gedrückt.  
"Argh...was beim Outsider...." knurrte er und war mehr als dankbar, als er hörte, wie Thomas das Zimmer betrat.  
"Daud?" fragte er, verwundert, dass der Ältere noch nicht unten war.  
"T...Thomas!? Komm rauf....schnell!!"  
Augenblicklich waren die raschen, schweren Schritte von Thomas Stiefeln zu hören, als dieser die Treppe hoch rannte.  
"Was ist los?" fragte er, als das Bett ins Sichtfeld trat und er die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt darauf liegen sah.  
"K...Krämpfe..." ächzte Daud und Thomas packte seinen Arm.  
"Ich bring dich zu Zachary!" Sagte er entschlossen und teleportierte sie Beide ins Behandlungszimmer, in dem Zachary hockte. Die roten Locken des Arztes waren noch unordentlicher als sonst, er schlürfte an einer Tasse und las sich ein paar Papiere durch. Er sah auf, als die Zwei im Raum erschienen und stellte die Tasse weg.  
"Was ist los?" fragte der Tyvianer verwirrt, während Thomas Daud dabei half sich aufs Bett zu setzen.  
"Er hat Schmerzen."  
Zachary seufzte.  
"Ja das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht..."  
"Nicht die Wunde schmerzt...." knurrte Daud und krümmte sich auf dem Bett.  
"Krämpfe..."  
"Haben Sie was Falsches gegessen?"  
Daud verneinte und Zachary machte einen kurzen Check.

"Seltsam...." Sagte er nach einer Weile.  
"Ich kann nichts feststellen. Sie müssten völlig in Ordnung sein, Sir."  
"Was? Aber...wieso..."  
"Wären Sie Billy dann wüsste ich was los ist...aber als Kerl ist diese wahrscheinlichkeit definitiv ausgeschlossen."  
"Spar dir deine scheiß Witze!!" knurrte Daud und setzte sich auf.  
"Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, mir gehts BESCHISSEN!!!"  
"Is ja gut, ich kann Ihnen was gegen die Krämpfe geben, aber das ist auch alles."  
"Das ist auch das Einzige was ich wollte!" Daud knurrte und krümmte sich weiter nach vorne.  
"Bist du sicher, dass es nur Krämpfe sind?" fragte Thomas besorgt.  
"Ich sag dir mal was, die Worte Nur und Krämpfe, die passen nicht zusammen."  
Zachary, der sich kurz abgewandt hatte, kam zurück zu den Beiden.  
"Daud, das Einzige was ich bei Krämpfen zu bieten habe, sind warme Umschläge. Einfach nur nahe eines Heizkörpers aufwärmen und um den Unterleib wickeln."  
"Ja danke..." Daud stand auf, immer noch gekrümmt, schnappte sich die Leinentücher, die Zachary ihm hinhielt und quälte sich aus dem Zimmer.  
Thomas folgte ihm bis zum Büro zurück, wo Daud sich aufs Bett warf.  
"Ich bleib heute liegen...ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, solange ihr mir nicht aufn Sack geht...." brummte Daud ins Kissen, ohne Thomas anzusehen, der sich auf die Bettkante zu ihm setzte.  
"Aber ruf mich, wenn etwas ist ja?" Der Blonde lehnte sich zum Älteren runter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Das brachte Daud doch dazu, sich umzudrehen und zu Thomas hoch zu grinsen.  
"Krieg ich vielleicht einen richtigen Kuss von dir?"  
Thomas grinste und beugte sich über Daud um ihn richtig und leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
"Ruh dich aus." hauchte der Jüngere als der Kuss brach und er grinste den Älteren frech an.  
"Ich pass schon auf, dass hier nix passiert." 

Es dauerte fast 2 Tage bis Daud sich wieder fähig fühlte aus dem Bett aufzustehen.  
Als er den Speisesaal betrat, waren viele Blicke auf ihn gerichtet. Einige guckten verwirrt, andere überrascht, einigen seiner besten Leute fiel sogar das Besteck aus der Hand und Billie schien sich verzweifelt ein Lachen verkneifen zu wollen.  
"Was ist?!" fragte der Anführer der Attentäter, bis sich Walter, der Koch zu Wort meldete.  
"Ach? Kommste schon ins silberne Alter Daud?"  
"Was?"  
Thomas erhob sich und ging zu ihm rüber.  
"Deine Haare, sind strähnenweise Schneeweiß."  
"Bitte was?!" Daud sah sich selbst in der Reflektion der Glastüre an. Tatsächlich! Er hatte drei breite weiße Strähnen im Haar. Klar, jeder wurde irgendwann grau beziehungsweise weiß, aber innerhalb von zwei Tagen?! Das war doch nicht normal.  
"Ich muss mit Zachary reden...." Entschied Daud und verließ den Speisesaal sofort wieder, ließ Thomas besorgt an der Türe stehen.

"Konnte Zachary etwas finden Sir?" fragte Rulfio ein paar Stunden später, während er, Daud und Thomas einen Rundgang über die Dächer machten.  
"Nein nichts." log Daud, denn was Zachary entdeckt hatte, wollte er im privaten mit Thomas besprechen.  
Sie wanderten über das Dach eines alten Versandhauses, eine eisig kalte Brise wehte und die Luft roch nach Schnee. Der Winter hielt Einzug in Dunwall. Es wurde bitterkalt, die Wasserflächen des Bezirks gefroren so fest, dass die Walfänger darüber laufen konnten. Die jüngsten Novizen hatten ihren Spaß daran in ihrer Freizeit übers Eis zu schlittern und Freizeit gab es viel, denn Daud schickte seine Leute ungern in die gefrorene Stadt. Die Gefahr, von Dächern zu rutschen oder durch Spuren im Schnee verraten zu werden, war zu groß.  
Im Winter waren andere Aufgaben vorrangig. Verschiedenste Reparaturen, das zustopfen von Ritzen und Spalten, um den Wind des Nachts draußen zu halten, das Sammeln von Walöltanks aber auch Feuerholz, Trainingsstunden und natürlich auch, das Training der Wolfshunde.  
Seit dem letzten Angriff der Aufseher, hatten sie ein paar Wolfshunde bei sich, die diese Ordensfanatiker einfach zurück gelassen hatten.  
Und die Walfänger hatten, wie kleine Kinder, so lange gebettelt bis Daud erlaubt hatte sie zu behalten.  
Anfangs hatte es ihm nicht gepasst aber die Hunde entwickelten sich vortrefflich.  
Die Drei erreichten den Trainingsplatz für die Hunde. Eine Wolfshündin hatte vor einigen Wochen Nachwuchs bekommen und nun kümmerten sich Finn und Leon um die Welpen, die über den Platz tobten, unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer Mutter und den zwei Walfängern.  
Die Drei teleportierten sich hinunter zum Platz und Thomas hob sofort einen der Welpen hoch, der ihm wedelnd und freudig das Gesicht ableckte.  
"Die sind so niedlich wenn sie so klein sind." lachte der Blonde und auch Rulfio trat näher um die Welpen zu streicheln.  
"Oh ja." lachte er und kraulte einen der Kleinen, der ihm an den Fingern knabberte. 

Daud beobachtete das und trat näher. Als er allerdings näher kam sprang die Wolfshündin zwischen Finn und Leon plötzlich auf. Ihr Fell sträubte sich, sie knurrte laut, die Zähne waren gefletscht.  
Die Walfänger waren verwirrt.  
"Was ist denn jetzt?" fragte Finn laut, als die Hündin über den Platz auf Daud zu preschte.  
"LEICA!!!! SITZ!!!" Brüllte Leon ihr nach, doch die Hündin reagierte nicht, hechtete auf Daud zu, sprang ihn an und drückte ihn zu Boden.  
"RUNTER!!!" Brüllte er und versuchte das Tier von sich runter zu bekommen, als die Wolfshündin ihre Zähne in seinem Arm vergrub.  
"ARGH!! RUNTER!!" Er schlug ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie ließ nicht locker und zog und zerrte an ihm, als wäre Daud eine Bedrohung für sie und ihren Nachwuchs.  
Finn hechtete auf die Szene zu, packte das Tier am Halsband und versuchte sie von seinem Vorgesetzten zu zerren, doch ließ die Hündin nicht locker. Erst als Rulfio mit am Halsband zog, schafften sie es das Tier von Daud runter zu bekommen. Die Wolfshündin bellte laut, zog und zerrte mit gefletschten Zähnen um frei zu kommen und sich wieder auf Daud zu stürzen, während ihr Nachwuchs sich zu Leon gerettet hatte.  
"Was ist nur in dich gefahren Leica!?!? HÖR AUF!!!" Finn zog einen Maulkorb, der an seinem Gürtel hing, hervor und schaffte es mit Rulfios Hilfe ihn Leica anzulegen.  
Diese bellte und schnappte immer noch, während Thomas Daud hoch half. Der Blonde sah zur Hündin, als ein tiefes kehliges Knurren an sein Ohr drang und Leica plötzlich die Ohren hängen ließ, den Schwanz zwischen die Beine klemmte und hinter Finn in Deckung ging.  
Thomas sah Daud an. Hatte er gerade so geknurrt?  
"Oh Sir, das tut uns so unendlich leid." Entschuldigte Finn sich.  
"Leica hat sowas noch nie zuvor getan, ich weiß nicht was mit ihr plötzlich los war..."  
"Argh....genau deshalb war ich gegen diese verdammten Köter!!" Fauchte Daud und hielt sich den blutenden Arm.  
"Ich versorge das eben." sagte Thomas und trat an seine Seite.  
"Rulfio, kannst du..."  
"Keine Sorge Thomas, ich prüfe die weiteren Wachpunkte. Geh nur."  
Thomas grinste kurz und folgte Daud via Teleportation zurück in sein Büro.  
"Wieso gehen wir nicht zu Zachary?" fragte der Blonde, während der Ältere schon Verbandszeug raus kramte.  
"Weil ich mit dir alleine reden muss." antwortete Daud und zog den roten Mantel, als auch das Hemd aus.  
"Etwas stimmt nicht mit mir....und das mit meinen nun weißen Haaren ist nicht das Einzige..." Er löste den Knoten vom Schulterverband der Bisswunde und Thomas starrte ihn an.  
Nicht nur, dass er nichts von dieser Bisswunde wusste, er sah auch, dass sie seltsam aussah und bei genauerer Betrachtung sah er, wie eine Art Fell über dieser Wunde zu wachsen schien.  
"Errr....Wow...."  
"Wow?! Ist das alles?!?!" Fauchte Daud ihn an und strich sich durchs Haar.  
"Wieso krieg ich so nen dämlichen Haarwuchs? Das ist Beschissen!!"  
Thomas trat näher, um sich das genauer anzusehen.  
"Was sagt Zachary dazu?"  
"Nichts, da hat er auch keine Ahnung was das ist...." Daud verband die Bisswunde an seinem Arm.  
"Ne Idee was ich nun tun soll?!"  
"Abrasieren wäre das Erste was mir dazu einfällt."  
"Sehr witzig!! Ich will dieses Scheiß...FELL nicht an mir haben! Ich will nicht so aussehen wie Walter!"  
Thomas schmunzelte.  
"Du wirst nie aussehen wie unser Koch. Beruhige dich, es wird alles gut." Er küsste Daud auf die Stirn.  
"Und vergiss nicht, ich bin bei dir."  
"Ja stimmt..." Daud seufzte und setzte sich an den Tisch. Thomas setzte sich dazu und wollte gerade etwas näher rücken, als Yuri im Zimmer erschien.  
"Verzeiht die Störung." sagte er und verneigte sich kurz.  
"Zachary wünscht dich zu sehen Thomas."  
"Was? Wieso?"  
"Wollte er nicht sagen, du sollst nur sofort zu ihm kommen."  
Thomas sah zu Daud, der nur nickte.  
"Is schon gut, geh ruhig, ich wühle mich durch diese Papierarbeit..."  
"Aber schone seinen Arm etwas..." murmelte Thomas und folgte Yuri zu Zachary.

Zachary stand an seinem Labortisch, als Yuri mit Thomas im Schlepptau auftauchte.  
"Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte der Blonde und Zachary wandte sich von seiner Arbeit ab.  
"Ja wollte ich, gut dass du Zeit gefunden hast." er sah zu seinem Lehrling.  
"Yuri, bitte lass uns alleine."  
Der Kleine nickte, schnappte sich ein Buch vom Tisch und ging raus.  
Als die Türe geschlossen wurde sah Zachary Thomas in die Augen.  
"Das ist Übel."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Dauds Zustand. Das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen."  
"Wovon redest du?"  
"Seine verdammte Verwandlung!"  
"Verwandlung? Du weißt also was los ist?"  
Zachary antwortete auf die Frage nicht und schien etwas auf dem Tisch zu suchen.  
Dieses nervöse herum Gewühl auf dem Tisch machte Thomas wütend.  
"Verdammt noch mal, spucks aus!! Was ist mit ihm!?"  
"Ich hielt es für eine Legende...eine Sage...ein Schauermärchen, dass man sich des Nachts erzählt, ich habe mich getäuscht und nun haben wir so eine Bestie unter uns..." murmelte Zachary vor sich hin.  
"Es wird Zeit den Anführer zu wechseln."  
"WAS IST HIER LOS!?!?" Thomas packte den Arzt bei den Schultern und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
"Sag SOFORT was los ist oder du wirst dein eigener Patient werden!!"  
"Jaja schon gut, ich erkläre es dir!"  
Thomas ließ ihn los und Zachary griff sich ein Buch.  
"Es gibt eine uralte Legende über einen Fluch..." begann er und schlug das Buch auf.  
"Es heißt in dieser Legende, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich in Bestien verwandeln können, durch den Fluch der Lycanthropie."  
"Was?" Thomas sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Ja, ich weiß das klingt verrückt und ich will es eigentlich nicht sehen, aber Daud zeigt schon erste Anzeichen. Es heißt Lychanthropie zeigt sich überall anders. In meiner Heimat Tyvia soll es Menschen geben, die sich in Bären verwandeln können, sogenannte Werbären. Auf Morley glaubt man an sogenannte Wertiger, das gleiche wie mit dem Bären, Serkonos hat die Legende des Werleoparden, einer großen gefleckten Raubkatze und hier, auf Gristol gibt es, angeblich, die sogenannten Werwölfe."  
"Du hast doch nen Sockenschuss." entschied Thomas.  
"Wertiere? Bist du völlig bescheuert!?"  
"Ich weiß, wie das klingt, aber überlege doch mal! Daud hat einen Wolfsbiss an der Schulter und ich denke, er hat dir die Wunde schon gezeigt und du hast gesehen was da geschieht."  
"Ja...ja habe ich gesehen..."  
"Ist sonst noch was passiert?"  
Thomas biss sich auf die Lippen.  
"Er....er hat...geknurrt, wie ein wildes Tier...als einer der Wolfshunde ihn angefallen hat...Aber das beweist doch noch gar nichts!"  
"Thomas, wenn wir Daud hier so weiter frei rumlaufen lassen ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis jemand stirbt. Er wird zum Tier." Zachary schloss das Buch.  
"Gibt es denn nichts was wir tun können?!"  
"Eine Chance hätten wir. Ich hab viel über Lycanthropie gelesen und anscheinend hilft Silber gegen sie. Ich hab zwei Novizen in die Stadt geschickt um Objekte aus reinem Silber zu klauen, ich ruf dich, wenn ich was gefunden habe was helfen wird. Und bis dahin..." Zachary erhob sich und ging auf Thomas zu. Er überragte den Blonden um fast einen Kopf. Nun aber beugte er sich zu ihm runter, das Gesicht sehr nah an Thomas' rechtem Ohr.  
"Passt du besser sehr gut auf deinen Lover auf."  
Geschockt sah Thomas zu ihm hoch.  
"Ja, ich weiß es."  
"Woher..."  
"Thomas, ich hab vielleicht nur noch ein Auge, aber blind und Blöd bin ich nicht, ich sehe es doch. Außerdem habe ich das letzte mal wo du hier bewusstlos auf meinem Behandlungstisch lagst einen kompletten Rund um Check gemacht und naja...menschliche Biss abdrücke am Hintern, Knutschflecke am Hals, frische Bissspuren auf der Brust und du warst mit Daud alleine unterwegs."  
"Wer weiß noch davon?" fragte Thomas, knallrot im Gesicht.  
"Ich habs keinem erzählt, ich schwöre es, aber pass auf ihn auf!! Lass Daud nicht alleine! Wenn dieser Lycanthropen Scheiß wirklich bei ihm stimmt, haben wir weniger als einen Monat ein Heilmittel zu finden!"  
"Was....Woher weißt du das alles so genau!?!? Das kann unmöglich alles in deinem Scheiß Buch da stehen!!"  
"Tut es aber. Ach und Thomas, noch etwas, etwas sehr sehr wichtiges."  
"Ja?"  
Zachary sah den Blonden ernst an.  
"Ich weiß, das was ich nun sage wird dir bestimmt schwer fallen und Daud wird das auch nicht gefallen aber....Sexuelle....Handlungen sind tabu!"  
"Du willst uns unser Sexleben verbieten?" knurrte Thomas und der Ältere seufzte.  
"Ja will ich, für DEINE Sicherheit. Dieser Fluch oder wie du es auch nennen willst ist wie eine Krankheit. Anscheinend ist es mehr eine Krankheit als ein Fluch, denn es ist ansteckend! Lycanthropie verbreitet sich, laut diesen Aufzeichnungen hier." Zachary legte die Hand auf sein Buch.  
"Angeblich über Körperflüssigkeiten. Daud ist gebissen worden, dieses andere Wesen hat Speichel in die Wunde gebracht. Ich befürchte, diese Art der Ansteckung ist auch über andere Körperflüssigkeiten möglich. Speichel, Blut, Tränenflüssigkeit, worüber wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen, da Daud niemals heult und natürlich Samenflüssigkeit."  
"Das hieße ja, nicht mal küssen ist erlaubt!"  
"Doch, aber nur solange du keine offenen Wunden im Mund hast."  
"Ja, zum Glück nicht mehr." erwiderte Thomas.  
Es war nun ein gutes halbes Jahr her, seit seinem kleinen Zwischenfall mit den Aufsehern, die ihm die Zunge aus dem Hals gerissen hatten, sein Bruder Kilian sie verraten hatte und er und Daud sich näher gekommen waren.  
Thomas hatte Tag für Tag an einem der Schreine zum Outsider gebetet und ihn gefragt, ob er nicht seine Zunge wieder herstellen könnte.  
Im Austausch gegen das erste Geschenk, der Gabe der "Sprache", wie der Outsider es genannt hatte, hatte Thomas tatsächlich eine neue Zunge bekommen. Normales Sprechen, essen und vor allem leidenschaftliche Spielereien im Bett waren wieder möglich. Das Einzige, was Thomas und auch viele andere verstörte war, dass der Outsider wohl nicht viel Ahnung von der menschlichen Anatomie oder zumindest von Farbe hatte, denn Thomas neue Zunge war schwarz. Pechschwarz. Doch Thomas wollte sich nicht beklagen, immerhin hatte der Outsider ihm trotzdem seinen Wunsch erfüllt, vermutlich damit alles für seine alles sehenden Augen spannender wurde und zum Anderen hätte er es auch schlimmer treffen können. Seit er einmal im Nichts gewesen war, hatte der Blonde schon die Befürchtung gehabt seine neue Zunge würde leuchtend Blau oder Lila werden, da war schwarz doch an sich gar nicht so übel. Und er konnte die neuen Novizen erschrecken. 

"Geh besser nun zurück zu ihm." Sagte Zachary ruhig und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
"Ich schicke Yuri zu dir, wenn ich was neues habe oder weiß."  
Thomas nickte und begab sich zurück zum Büro.  
Daud saß noch am Tisch, überflog aber keine Auftragszettel, sondern rauchte ruhig vor sich hin.  
Er sah auf, als Thomas sich an den zweiten Tisch setzte und die Zettel überflog.  
"Was wollte Zachary von dir?" fragte er, doch Thomas sagte nichts. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und starrte auf den Zettel in seiner Hand, sah sehr konzentriert aus, als würde etwas kompliziertes auf dem Zettel stehen, doch eigentlich überlegte er nur, was er Daud nun erzählen wollte.  
Er entschied sich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zumindest zum Teil. Er sah auf und grinste Daud an.  
"Er sagt, ich soll auf dich aufpassen."  
"Auf mich aufpassen?" Daud hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Jup." Thomas zerknüllte den Zettel in seinen Händen zu einem kleinen Ball und warf ihn gezielt auf eine Feuerstelle, die jeden Winter hier aufgestellt wurde.  
Der Papierball landete in der kleinen Flamme, die es sofort ergriff und knisternd verbrannte.  
"Wieso sollst du auf mich aufpassen?"  
"Naja, du bist im Moment irgendwie ein Magnet für aggressives Viehzeug. Da passe ich nun auf, dass dich nicht noch mehr anfällt."  
Daud grinste und erhob sich, umarmte seinen Liebsten sanft von hinten und küsste seinen Nacken.  
"Ich würde ja eigentlich mal wieder ganz gerne dich anfallen, mein Süßer." Hauchte er und Thomas rann ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Na wie wärs?"  
Thomas drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Sorry, mein Liebster, aber gerade isses nicht so gut. Du bist verletzt, da solltest du dich schonen."  
"Das hat uns damals auch nicht aufgehalten."  
"Daud, bitte ich will gerade einfach nicht." Thomas schob ihn sacht von sich weg, als er wieder dieses Knurren hörte.  
Daud funkelte ihn böse an.  
"Was zum...beruhige dich. Es ist doch nicht böse gemeint."  
"Hä, was?!" Daud schüttelte wild den Kopf.  
"Argh...was ist nur los mit mir..."  
"Bleib ganz ruhig, es ist alles gut." Thomas schloss Daud in die Arme.  
"Alles ist gut, versprochen."

 

Die Tage zogen dahin und immer mehr Walfänger bemerkten eine deutliche Veränderung in ihrem Anführer. Nicht nur dass Dauds Haare binnen weniger Tage schneeweiß geworden waren, legte er auch eine übertrieben aggressive Art an den Tag, wodurch ihn keiner mehr anzusprechen wagte.  
Thomas machte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr Sorgen um seinen Liebsten und versuchte sein bestes, alles irgendwie zu vertuschen oder zu erklären, was aber nicht immer so klappte wie gehofft.  
Vor allem Billie bemerkte das und sprach Thomas eines morgens beim Frühstück direkt darauf an.  
"Okay Thomas, Spucks aus!" Fauchte sie, Patrick und Desmond hinter ihr stehend.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte der Blonde ruhig und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher.  
"Frag nicht so doof! Was ist mit Daud los?! Du weißt doch deutlich mehr, als du uns wissen lässt! Haben wir kein Anrecht darauf zu wissen, wieso unser Boss so Gaga ist?!"  
"Ihr wisst doch bereits alles." Thomas wandte sich ab, als Patrick ihn am Kragen packte und von seinem Stuhl zerrte.  
"DU LÜGST UNS SO KACKENDREIST INS GESICHT!?!?!" brüllte er und Rulfio erhob sich ebenfalls.  
"Patrick, lass Thomas los! Er ist Dauds Stellvertreter, etwas mehr Respekt ihm gegenüber okay?!"  
"RESPEKT!?!?" Fauchte Billie und nun hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Walfänger im Speisesaal.  
Billie wandte sich an Rulfio, als die Türe aufging und Daud reinkam, ohne dass sie es bemerkte.  
"Du erwartest dass ich Dauds kleinem Bückstück Respekt entgegenbringe?!?! Einem Männerficker wie ihm?!?!?"  
Thomas schluckte. Woher wusste sie das?

Was dann geschah, passierte so schnell, dass im ersten Augenblick keiner zu reagieren wusste.  
Daud hatte sich, knurrend und mit, wie ein Tier, gefletschten Zähnen, auf Billie gestürzt.  
Die junge Frau schrie verschreckt auf, als Daud sie zu Boden drückte und mit bloßen Händen auf sie einschlug.  
"HOLT IHN RUNTER!!!" Brüllte sie und erst nachdem Rulfio und Thomas einen Augenblick brauchten, um zu realisieren, was da gerade vor sich ging, packten sie Daud an den Schultern und zerrten ihn von ihr runter.  
Daud knurrte immer noch und versuchte Billie zu erwischen, doch Thomas und Rulfio zogen ihn von ihr weg.  
Die junge Frau erhob sich, ihr Gesicht zierten tiefe Kratzer, wie von Klauen verursacht und ihre Uniform war auch an einigen Stellen zerschlissen.  
Sie sah Daud fassungslos an, der von Thomas und Rulfio aus dem Speisesaal teleportiert wurde.  
Sie brachten den, immer noch auf 180 laufenden, Anführer nach draußen.  
"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee..." murmelte Thomas, als Rulfio eine dünne Eisdecke zerbrach.  
"Vertrau mir, das klappt." Sagte der Ältere, packte Daud, der sich noch immer benahm, wie ein wildes Tier, am Nacken und drückte seinen Kopf durch das Loch ins eiskalte Wasser.  
Daud wehrte sich nun erst recht vehement, doch Rulfio ließ ihn erst los, als er stumm im Kopf bis 10 gezählt hatte.  
Der Ältere warf den Kopf zurück und schnappte nach Luft.  
"BIST DU BESCHEUERT!!?!?!?!?" brüllte er den Anderen an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
"Irgendwie mussten wir Sie ja beruhigen."  
"WIESO VERSUCHST DU DANN MICH ZU ERSÄUFEN!?!?!"  
"Hab ich gar nicht...."  
"Daud, du warst kurz davor Billie umzubringen..."  
"Hättet ihr mich mal gelassen..." knurrte der Anführer und strich sich die schlohweißen Haare zurück, als Rulfio sein Handgelenk packte.  
"Heilige Scheiße...kein Wunder dass Billie nun solche Wunden hat." bemerkte er, als er die Krallen sah, die sich schon durch Dauds Handschuhe gebohrt hatten.  
Daud riss sich los und funkelte Rulfio finster an.  
"Was weißt DU schon?!" Daud wandte sich von beiden ab.  
"Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!" Und damit teleportierte er sich irgendwohin.  
Thomas seufzte.  
"Ich sagte doch, die Idee ist nicht gut..."  
"Was ist nur los mit ihm...Ganz ehrlich Thomas, ich mach mir sorgen...wenn er nicht mal mehr dich um sich haben will..."  
"Sag nicht, du weißt auch dass..."  
"Dass du und Daud ein Paar seid? Klar weiß ich das, ich habs immer in deinen Augen lesen können. Diese Faszination für ihn, diese heimlichen Blicke, die du ihm schon vor Jahren immer zugeworfen hast. Dass du in ihn verliebt bist war mir schon lange klar..."  
Thomas schwieg.  
"Hey, Kleiner, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Auch so ein Griesgram wie Daud verdient etwas Liebe und ich kenne keinen der sein kaltes Herz besser auftauen könnte als du."  
Thomas lächelte zu ihm hoch und Rulfio grinste, während er sich mit einer Hand über seinen Kinnbart strich.  
"Ich geh zu Zachary, vielleicht weiß er was, du suchst am besten Daud."  
"Gute Idee, bis später!"  
Und Thomas eilte los. Wo Daud sein könnte wusste er nicht, also durchforstete er den Überschwemmten oder eher zugefrorenen Bezirk. Irgendwo musste sein Liebster ja schließlich sein. 

Daud hatte sich zu einem der Outsider Schreine begeben, die es überall in seinem Bezirk gab und die er und seine Leute dort errichtet hatten.  
Er glaubte nicht, dass der Schwarzäugige Bastard ihm helfen könnte, aber wen sonst sollte er fragen?  
Also kniete er sich vor den Altar hin, legte eine Rune drauf und schloss die Augen.  
Fast Augenblicklich öffnete er sie wieder und fand sich im Nichts wieder, der dunkle Walgott vor sich, der ihn schief angrinste.  
"Daud, mein alter Freund. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit wir uns sprachen. Wie ich sehe, hast du dich verändert und das nicht zum Positiven."  
Daud sagte nichts und der Outsider fuhr fort.  
"Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie schnell du deinem Titel 'Roter Wolf' näher gekommen bist. Sag, wie fühlt es sich an langsam zur Bestie zu mutieren?"  
"Was genau ist das alles hier?! Du scheinst es ja zu wissen! Nur deshalb bin ich hier. Sag es mir!!"  
"Verheimlichen es dir deine Leute etwa? Hat deine treuste und loyalste Seele, Thomas, plötzlich sowas wie Geheimnisse vor dir? Bewacht er dich, wie ein Herrchen seinen unartigen Hund überwacht? Verweigert er Zärtlichkeiten, die er doch sonst so begehrte? Das alles tut er aus gutem Grund, denn er fürchtet dich. Er fürchtet sich vor der Bestie, in die du dich verwandelst. Den Werwolf, zu dem du in wenigen Tagen werden wirst."  
"Was?!" Daud starrte ihn an.  
"Ja, Daud. Du bist verflucht worden. Die Wunde an deiner Schulter hat etwas in deinen Körper gepflanzt gegen das du nicht ankämpfen kannst. Beim nächsten Vollmond ist die Infektion abgeschlossen und du wirst Dunwall nicht als Attentäter, sondern als Untier unsicher machen. Ein Tier, das weder Freund noch Feind kennt. Für das jedes lebende Wesen auf der Speisekarte steht. Wen du wohl zuerst zerfleischen wirst? Vielleicht deinen hübschen Thomas."  
"Niemals würde ich Thomas Schaden zufügen!"  
"Du nicht, aber das Tier in dir schon. Ich werde mit Interesse beobachten, ob du die Beherrschung behalten wirst, oder ob du Thomas das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen wirst und ihn komplett verschlingst. Ob du keine Reue erkennen wirst, oder ob sein geschocktes schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und seine Schreie sich in dein Gedächtnis brennen werden."  
Daud sprang auf und unterbrach damit seine Verbindung zum Nichts und zum Outsider. Er stolperte zurück, fiel über einen kaputten Stuhl und knallte auf den morschen Holzboden.  
„Autsch...“ Der Attentäter rieb sich den schmerzenden Hintern.  
„DAUD!!“ Thomas kam durch das Fenster gesprungen.  
„Endlich hab ich dich gefunden...“ keuchte er, etwas außer Atem und sah dann Dauds ernstes Gesicht.  
„Was ist?“  
„Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?“ fragte er.  
„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, in WAS ich mich hier verwandeln werde?! Und sag mir jetzt nicht, du hättest es nicht gewusst!!!“  
Thomas stand da mit offenem Mund. Hatte der Outsider was verraten? Es musste wohl so sein.  
Der Blonde seufzte.  
„Daud...ich hab nichts gesagt, weil ich Angst hatte, wie du reagieren würdest...“  
„WIE ICH REAGIEREN WÜRDE!?!?!?! SICHER BESSER ALS JETZT WO ICH ES VON DIESEM SCHWARZÄUGIGEN BASTARD ERFAHREN HABE!!!!“  
„Daud...beruhig dich...wir finden eine Lösung für dieses Problem und….“  
„Problem? Du nennst DAS HIER ein Problem?!?!“ Daud deutete auf sich selbst.  
„Thomas, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist aber ich sehe immer mehr aus wie ein verdammtes TIER!!! Ich hab Krallen an den Händen, meine Haare sind schneeweiß, ich hab einen verschissenen Schwanz überm Arsch und du nennst es ein Problem?!??!“  
„Du hast einen...WAS?!“  
„Ja, ich habe einen Schwanz. Verdammt Thomas, ich verwandle mich in ein Tier und du kannst mir in keinster Weise helfen!!“  
„Ich wills aber versuchen...“  
„Vergiss es. Ich glaube, das wird niemals etwas….bis Vollmond hat der Bastard gesagt...Das ist nächste Woche. FUCK!“  
Thomas trat auf ihn zu.  
„Wir schaffen das schon..“  
„Nein, WIR schaffen gar nichts! Du gehst zurück zu den Anderen.“  
„Und was willst du tun?“  
„Ich hau ab von hier.“ Daud ging zum Fenster.  
„Wenn es wirklich so sein wird, wie der Outsider sagte, dann bin ich eine Gefahr für euch alle...“  
„Nein! Ich lass dich nicht gehen!“ Thomas packte Dauds Arm.  
„Bleib hier!! Oder nimm mich mit!“  
„LASS LOS!!!“ Daud riss sich los und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, schepperte er Thomas eine, sodass dieser zur Seite stolperte und sich am Schrein festhielt um nicht zu stürzen.  
Fassungslos sah ihn der Jüngere an, dessen Wange nun drei tiefe Kratzer zierte. Daud war ebenfalls fassungslos, doch wandte er sich ab und teleportierte sich davon. Einen Augenblick bleib Thomas so stehen, ehe er die Rune vom Schrein nahm und zu den Anderen zurück kehrte. Er würde ein paar Leute zusammen trommeln und nach Daud suchen. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach so ziehen lassen. 

Daud hatte sich zur Kaldwin Brücke begeben und ins dahinter liegende Gebiet. Er wusste, der Arzt Anton Sokolov wohnte dort und auch wenn er den Alten seit seiner Zeit an der Akademie für Naturphilosophie nicht mehr ausstehen konnte, so wusste er vielleicht was er tun konnte.  
Der Assassine hatte sich eine der Gasmasken aus seinem Bezirk aufgesetzt, denn sein Geruchssinn hatte sich ebenfalls sehr verstärkt und all diese starken Gerüche in der Luft machen ihn krank.  
Von einem Gebäude, dass sich nun um Neubau befand, jetzt wo die Seuche Geschichte war, sah er zur Wohnung des kaiserlichen Arztes. Er verbrachte immer noch viel Zeit in dieser Wohnung. Scheinbar schätzte er diese abgelegene Ruhe mehr als den Trubel, der im Dunwall Tower vor sich ging. Und so wie Daud das sah, testete er seine Elixiere und Tränke immer noch an menschlichen Testobjekten, aber scheinbar dieses mal mit deren Einwilligung.  
Daud teleportierte sich bis vor die Türe, des gläsernen Gewächshauses auf dem Dach und trat ein. Sokolov, der gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion mit sich selber war sah auf.  
„Anton Sokolov.“ Daud nickte ihm kurz zu, als Zeichen des Respekts dem Älteren gegenüber und der Arzt legte sein Klemmbrett zur Seite.  
„Was wollt Ihr, Walfänger?“ fragte der Arzt ernst.  
„Ist Jemand krank? Braucht Ihr einen Arzt?“  
„Ja. Ich brauche einen Arzt.“ Daud trat näher und Sokolov runzelte die Stirn.  
„Die Stimme kenne ich doch...Daud? Sind Sie das?“  
„Ja ich bin es. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe Sokolov. Ich habe mir was schlimmes eingefangen und Sie sind ja bekanntermaßen der beste Arzt in Dunwall.“  
„Ich kümmere mich nicht um Attentäter. Geht also wie...“ Sokolov verstummte Augenblicklich, als Daud die Gasmaske abnahm.  
„Beim Outsider…“  
„Sind Sie nun bereit sich das mal anzusehen?!“ knurrte Daud und der Alte nickte.  
„Für gewöhnlich würde ich Nein sagen, einem wie Ihnen zu helfen, aber das was ich sehe, hat mein Interesse geweckt.“ gestand Sokolov und Daud war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das nun was Gutes oder Schlechtes war, doch er ließ sich, mit einer Handbewegung des Arztes, weiter in den Raum führen und nahm auf einem Stuhl platz.  
„Das wird wohl einige Zeit dauern und ich werde diverse Tests machen müssen.“  
Daud seufzte. Das hatte er schon kommen sehen.  
„Lassen Sie sich Zeit…“ murmelte er und legte auf Geheiß des Arztes den Mantel und auch die Handschuhe ab.  
Sokolov wartete geduldig und suchte seine Instrumente zusammen, warf aber unauffällig einen Blick auf Daud und auf das Zeichen auf seiner Hand. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Sokolov seinerseits versuchte den Kontakt zum Outsider aufzubauen, den Daud hatte und so konnte man es wohl als Neid seitens des Arztes bezeichnen, dass Daud erreicht hatte, was er schon seit Jahren versuchte.  
Ohne sich was von diesem Neid anmerken zu lassen, ging Sokolov zu ihm rüber, eine Spritze und einen Ledergurt in der Hand.  
„Als Erstes werde ich eine Blutprobe brauchen. Krempeln Sie den linken Ärmel hoch.“  
Daud tat wie ihm geheißen und Sokolov schnürte den Lederriemen um seinen Oberarm, zog ihn schön stramm, damit die Vene in der Ellenbeuge besser zu sehen war. Sokolov setzte die Nadel an und entnahm Daud eine großzügige menge Blut.  
„Wie äußert sich Ihre seltsame...Erkrankung denn noch, Daud?“ fragte er.  
„Außer dass Sie aussehen wie eine missglückte Kreuzung aus Wolfshund und Mensch.“  
„Verschärftes Gehör, ausgeprägter Geruchssinn, Wutanfälle und daraus resultierende Gewaltattacken, Schlafstörungen, Hunger- und Fressattacken, verbesserte Sicht bei Nacht und ich wirke auf Wolfshunde wie eine Bedrohung.“  
„Ja, das letzte sehe ich.“ Sokolov sah auf die abheilende Bisswunde an Dauds Unterarm, die Leica ihm zugefügt hatte.  
„Diese Fressattacken, wie äußert sich das? Auf was haben Sie da Appetit?“  
„Das ist mir ehrlich gestanden dann völlig egal.“ murmelte Daud.  
„Hauptsache es ist Fleisch. Ob nun aus Dosen oder frei herumlaufend.“  
„Was haben Sie in den letzten Tagen denn so gegessen?“  
„Naja...Walfleisch aus Dosen hauptsächlich, dann noch drei Hexenfische und sieben Ratten. Roh versteht sich.“  
Sokolov starrte ihn an.  
„Sie haben Ratten und Hexenfische gegessen?“  
„Ja. Rede ich so undeutlich?!“  
„Interessant...ich nehme an, diese Tiere zu verschlingen hat Ihnen eine größere innere Befriedigung gegeben, als das abgepackte Dosenfutter, richtig?“  
„Ja...“  
„Höchst interessant...“ Sokolov kritzelte ein paar Notizen auf ein neues Klemmbrett.  
„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben Daud, würde ich nun gerne einige Tests durchführen. Ich muss ganz genau wissen, wie sich das alles äußert.“  
Daud knurrte etwas und zerkratzte die Armlehnen seines Stuhls, nickte aber.  
„Ich komm ja nicht drum rum...“ 

 

Thomas hatte unterdessen den Walfängern die Lage erklärt. Er und Zachary hatten, vor der gesamten versammelten Walfängerschaft erklärt, was genau mit Daud nicht stimmte.  
„Wir müssen ihn finden! Wenn Vollmond ist, wird er nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein!“ sagte Thomas ernst und unter den Walfänger brach Gemurmel aus.  
„Und was genau willst du tun?“ fragte Billie ihn, deren Gesicht nun von tiefen Narben gezeichnet war.  
„Wir müssen ihn einfangen und gucken, ob wir eine Möglichkeit haben, diesen Fluch von ihm zu nehmen.“ antwortete Thomas und las in den Gesichtern einiger, dass sie diese Idee nicht sonderlich gut fanden.  
„Und wo willst du anfangen zu suchen? Er könnte überall sein.“ warf Desmond ein.  
„Außerdem, wenn er abgehauen ist, dann will er offenkundig nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben!“  
„Stimmt!“ Warf Anthony ein, ein Novize, den Thomas auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.  
„Er ist gegangen um uns nicht in Gefahr zu bringen!“ Warf Yuri, zur Überraschung aller ein. Für gewöhnlich traute sich der Kleine nicht sich an solchen Gesprächen zu beteiligen.  
„Daud will uns vor sich selbst schützen! Und als seine Anhänger ist es unsere Pflicht ihm zu helfen, so wie er uns geholfen hat, nicht in der Gosse zu verrecken!“  
„Wer hat dich denn gefragt Yuri?!“ fauchte Anthony den Kleinen an.  
„Was weißt du schon?!“  
„Hey, sei nicht so grob zu ihm!“ Warf Rulfio ein.  
„Yuri hat auch sein Anrecht auf eine eigene Meinung!“  
Der Pandyssianer sah zu Thomas.  
„Ich helfe dir.“  
„Wir auch.“ sagte Leon und meinte mit Wir sich selber und Finn.  
„Wir haben Erfahrung mit Wolfshunden, vielleicht hilft das ja.“  
„Ich komm auch mit.“ sagte Dimitri und trat vor, genau wie Quinn und Fergus.  
„Ich...ich will auch helfen!“ Yuri trat vor und alle sahen ihn verwundert an.  
„Du?“ Thomas war erstaunt.  
„Ich dachte du hast Angst vor Daud?“ warf Billie scharf dazwischen und einige fingen an zu kichern.  
„Ja...ja ich hab etwas Angst.“ gestand Yuri ernst und stellte sich neben Thomas.  
„Aber Daud hat soviel für mich...für uns alle schon getan. Viele von uns wären doch schon lange tot, hätte er uns nicht aufgenommen! Ich will ihm beweisen, dass es kein Fehler war mich aufzunehmen!“  
„Wenn du meinst.“ grummelte Billie und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ich komme jedenfalls NICHT mit. Soll er doch wie ein wildes Tier gejagt werden, is mir egal. Wir finden einen neuen Anführer.“  
„Du bist eine hohle Nuss!“ Warf Walter ein, der zwar kein Walfänger war, aber dennoch bei ihnen stand, da es ihn ja auch etwas anging.  
„Wenn Daud geht oder stirbt ist eure ach so tolle Magie ebenfalls dahin! Dann werdet ihr alle wieder ganz normal! Dann ist Schluss mit teleportieren und all diesen Tricks. Dann müsst ihr euch wieder allein auf eure Beine verlassen und ich weiß sehr gut wie Lauffaul einige von euch sind! Ihr schafft es ja nicht mal durch den Speisesaal zu laufen, ihr teleportiert euch hindurch! Wie soll das erst aussehen, wenn ihr diese Kraft nicht mehr habt!?“ Der alte Koch verschränkte die Arme.  
„Außerdem halte ich keinen von euch für fähig genug eine Organisation wie diese hier aufrecht zu erhalten! Ohne Daud könntet ihr doch nie im Leben so diszipliniert und organisiert arbeiten!“  
„Wow Walter...“ murmelte Thomas verwundert.  
„Ich dachte immer du kannst Daud nicht leiden.“  
„Ich kann ihn auch nicht leiden, dass heißt aber nicht, dass ich seine Fähigkeiten und sein Talent als Anführer dieses nutzlosen Haufens nicht zu schätzen weiß! Nur er hält diesen Kindergarten hier zusammen und wenn er nicht mehr ist, dann bricht hier doch Anarchie aus! Außerdem bin ich dann weg und ihr könnt euch nen neuen Doofen suchen, der für euch kocht!“  
Die Walfänger schwiegen nach dieser kleinen Ansprache und zwei weitere traten vor.  
„Wir helfen dir, Thomas...“ sagte einer der beiden.  
„Walter hat schon irgendwie recht und Yuri auch...“  
„Ich und mein kleiner Bruder Sean helfen auch.“ sagte Kieron.  
Kieron war einer der Erfahrenen Attentäter und sein kleiner Bruder Sean, der gerade einmal 16 war, gehörte noch zu den Novizen.  
„Wir können hier auf euch warten und eine Zelle vorbereiten, falls Daud nicht zu bändigen ist, wäre es besser einen Platz zu haben, wo wir ihn hinbringen können, bis er sich beruhigt hat, oder ein Heilmittel gefunden ist.“  
„Sehr gute Idee.“ sagte Thomas und sah die Anderen, die sich noch nicht geäußert hatten, ernst an.  
„Wenn ihr alle nicht mithelfen wollt, fein! Dann passt wenigstens auf das Hauptquartier auf! Wenn nach außen dringt, dass Daud nicht da ist und wir in der Stadt unterwegs sind, könnten diese verdammten Aufseher das als Chance sehen uns anzugreifen!“ Thomas‘ Blick ruhte dabei auf Billie, die ihn nur finster ansah.  
„Zachary, du guckst, was du noch alles herausfinden kannst und ob es eine Chance auf ein Heilmittel gibt.“  
„Klar mache ich.“ versicherte der Arzt und winkte einen der Novizen zu sich, der ihm nun assistieren sollte.  
„Und du, pass mir auf Yuri auf, klar?“  
„Logo.“ grinste der Blonde und Zachary löste sich in Luft auf, zusammen mit dem Novizen. 

Thomas wandte sich den Freiwilligen zu.  
„Dann rüstet euch gut aus, wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten auf dem Dach des Versandhauses.“  
Die Freiwilligen nickte und lösten sich ebenfalls auf, außer Rulfio, der neben Thomas stehen blieb.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das klappen wird?“  
„Nicht wirklich, aber irgendwas müssen wir ja tun. Wir können Daud nicht im Stich lassen...“  
„Nachdem er dich so verletzt hat?“ Rulfios Blick ruhte auf der tiefen Schramme in Thomas‘ Gesicht.  
„Das war sicher nicht mit Absicht und selbst wenn, wir können nicht zulassen, dass Daud als Wolf durch die Straßen von Dunwall rennt und Unschuldige attackiert und wenn es so ansteckend ist wie Zachary sagt, dann könnten bald die Straßen von Dunwall voll von Werwölfen sein und da habe ich ehrlich gestanden keine Lust drauf.“  
„Auch wieder wahr...“ nickte der Ältere und setzte sich die Kapuze auf.  
„Wir sehen uns dann auf dem Versandhausdach.“ und damit löste auch er sich in Luft auf. Thomas folgte.

 

Als alle Walfänger bereit waren, hatte Thomas bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Sie würden sich aufteilen und verschiedene Teile der Stadt absuchen, immer zu Zweit.  
„Rulfio, für dich habe ich was bestimmtes vor.“ sagte Thomas und sah den Pandyssianer ernst an.  
„Es ist ziemlich wichtig und ich will dass du dein bestes Benehmen an den Tag legst, denn ich will dass du zum Dunwall Tower gehst.“  
„Zum Dunwall Tower?“ wiederholte der Angesprochene verwundert.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass Daud dort sein wird.“  
„Er wird auch niemals dort hingehen. Dort residiert schließlich die kleine Kaiserin Emily. Aber sie muss informiert werden. Sie und in erster Linie ihr Leibwächter Corvo Attano müssen wissen was hier los ist.“  
Beim Klang des Namens des kaiserlichen Leibwächters zuckten einige der Walfänger zusammen. Dass Corvo in ihren Bezirk gekommen war und Daud fast umgebracht hatte, war nun knapp ein Jahr her und allen saß der Schrecken noch in den Knochen, als Corvo maskiert durch das Hauptquartier gebrettert war und ein Chaos veranstaltet hatte. Er hatte niemanden getötet, Outsider bewahre, aber er hatte für Trubel gesorgt und viele, auch sehr erfahrene Attentäter, ohne Schwierigkeiten KO schlagen können.  
Aber Rulfio war stark, sollte es zum Handgemenge im Tower kommen, könnte er ohne Schwierigkeiten entkommen, darauf setzte Thomas seine Hoffnungen. Außerdem war Rulfio aus gut erzogenem Hause und wusste sehr gut, wie man sich einer hochrangigen Adeligen gegenüber verhielt, sei sie auch noch so jung. Außerdem hatte die Kaiserin ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was für eine Gefahr durch ihre Straßen lief und zudem war Daud nicht der einzige Werwolf in dieser Stadt. Es gab ja noch einen, nämlich der, der Daud angefallen hatte. Den galt es auch noch zu finden.  
„Sag der Kaiserin aber auch, dass sich die Stadtwache, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz nicht in unsere Suche einmischen soll. Sag ihr, dass wir die Lage unter Kontrolle bringen werden.“  
„Alles klar, ich mach mich auf den Weg.“ Rulfio setzte seine Gasmaske auf und verschwand.  
Thomas wandte sich an Leon und Finn.  
Finn hatte einen Maulkorb am Gürtel hängen.  
„Den werden wir brauchen.“ sagte er, als er Thomas Blick bemerkte.  
„Wenn wir es schaffen Daud dieses Ding anzulegen, ist die Gefahr, dass sich dieser Fluch oder was auch immer das ist, weiter verbreitet.“  
„Wir haben zudem festgestellt, dass er nicht auf Tiere übertragbar ist.“ warf Leon ein.  
„Leica hat ihn schließlich gebissen und was von seinem Blut geleckt, aber außer 2 Tage Magenschmerzen hatte sie nichts und kümmert sich nach wie vor um ihre Kleinen. Es ist also nur auf Menschen übertragbar.“  
„Gut zu wissen. Dann mal los...“  
„Warte, wo ist Yuri!?“ warf Quinn ein und wie auf Stichwort erschien der Novize neben ihm.  
„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber ich musste noch kurz zu Zachary.“ sagte er und belud seine Armbrust mit Betäubungsbolzen, von denen er den Anderen auch welche abgab.  
„Sehr gut, Kleiner. Dann können wir los.“ Sagte Thomas ernst.  
„Leon, Finn, ihr geht nach Drapers Ward, sprecht auch mit den Hutmachern und den toten Aalen ob die etwas wissen. Dimitri, du und Fergus durchsucht den Justizbezirk.“  
Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten.  
„Quinn, du gehst mit Daniel nach Coldridge, durchsucht die Gegend rund rum und belauscht die Wachen, ob sie etwas wissen. Quetscht sie zur Not aus, aber findet alles heraus was ihr erfahren könnt.“  
Thomas wandte sich an den letzten Assassinen.  
„Du gehst zur Abtei der Aufseher und überprüfst dort die Lage, aber pass auf dich auf.“  
Der Assassine nickte und löste sich, genau wie die Anderen auf.  
Nun waren nur noch Yuri und Thomas auf dem Dach.  
Der Kleine sah zu Thomas hoch.  
„Was ist mit mir? Was kann ich tun?“  
„Du kommst mit mir mit. Wir gehen zur Kaldwin Brücke.“ 

 

Es dauerte etwas bis Rulfio den Dunwall Tower erreicht hatte. Er teleportierte sich von einem Dach runter zur Straße und nahm die Gasmaske ab, die er sich an den Gürtel band. Nun war gutes Benehmen angesagt.  
Langsam und ohne bösen Verdacht zu erwecken, ging er auf das große Tor zu, dass von zwei Stadtwachen bewacht wurde.  
„Halt! Stehen bleiben!“ raunzte Einer und Rulfio blieb sofort stehen.  
„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?!“  
„Ich muss die Kaiserin sprechen, es ist sehr wichtig.“ sagte Rulfio ruhig und die Wachen lachten.  
„Zur Kaiserin willst du? Sehr witzig! Schlaf deinen Rausch woanders aus!“  
„Ich meine es ernst! Sie ist in Gefahr!“  
Die Wachen hörten auf zu lachen und sahen ihn an. Einer der Beiden überlegte.  
„Hmmm na schön Freundchen, wir lassen dich rein, aber WEHE du machst irgendeinen Blödsinn, dann bist du Hexenfischfutter.“  
„Ich benehme mich, versprochen.“  
Die Wachen öffneten das eiserne Tor und ließen Rulfio passieren. An der nächsten Türe, einer großen Flügeltüre aus tyvianischer Kiefer standen wieder zwei Wachen und eine der Beiden eskortierte Rulfio ins innere des Towers.  
Ihr Weg führte durch eine lange Halle aus Marmor, dessen Boden mit einem feinen roten Teppich versehen war, bis vor den Thron auf dem die kleine Kaiserin saß. Links hinter ihr stand Corvo Attano, ihr Leibwächter.  
Die Halle war mit Schaukästen voller Wertsachen ausgestellt und erinnerte an eine Halle aus einem Museum.  
Vor dem Bild der verstorbenen Kaiserin Jessamine Kaldwin stoppte Rulfio kurz und verneigte sich, um der Toten seinen Respekt entgegen zu bringen, ehe er der Wache weiter bis zu Emily folgte.  
Die Wache verneigte sich tief vor der jungen Kaiserin.  
„Eure Hoheit, verzeiht vielmals diese Störung, aber dieser Mann wünscht eine Audienz.“ sagte der Wachmann und Emily sah von ihm zu Rulfio, der sich ebenfalls verneigte.  
Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte hatte Corvo bereits eine Waffe gezogen und sie auf Rulfio gerichtet.  
„Emily, geh in Deckung! Das ist einer von Dauds Attentätern!“ sagte er und Emily sah hoch zu ihm.  
„Was?!“  
„Nein, ich bin nicht als Attentäter hier. Ich habe eine wichtige Botschaft an ihre Majestät.“ Sagte Rulfio rasch und hob die Hände.  
„Ich bin unbewaffnet.“  
Das stimmte. Rulfio hatte seine gesamten Waffen, nahe des Towers, auf einem Dach liegen lassen.  
„Ich bitte nur um das Gehör der Kaiserin, danach gehe ich wieder, ich verspreche es.“  
Emily sah erneut hoch zu Corvo.  
„Lass die Waffe sinken Corvo. Ich will mir anhören was er zu sagen hat.“ Ihr Blick wanderte zur Wache.  
„Habt Dank. Geht zurück auf Euren Posten.“  
Die Wache nickte und verließ die Halle und Corvo ließ die Waffe sinken, behielt sie aber in der Hand.  
„Ich danke Euch, Hoheit.“ sagte Rulfio und trat einen Schritt vor.  
„Nun, was habt Ihr mir so wichtiges zu sagen, Walfänger?“  
„Ich bin hier um Euch zu warnen, Hoheit. Eine große Gefahr streift durch die Straßen dieser Stadt.“ begann Rulfio etwas zögerlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er das alles erklären sollte, ohne wie ein Volltrottel dar zu stehen.  
„Was für eine Gefahr?“ fragte Corvo ihn und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Habt Ihr schon mal was von Lychanthropie gehört?“  
Zu seiner Verwunderung nickte Emily.  
„Ja habe ich. Der Fluch der aus Menschen Bestien macht, nicht wahr?“  
„Eure Hoheit ist sehr gebildet. Ja genau das meine ich. Unser Anführer Daud hat sich damit infiziert.“ Rulfio entging Corvos ernster Blick, beim Klang von Dauds Namen, nicht.  
„Und er hat unsere Truppe ohne ein Wort zu sagen verlassen. Wir fürchten, dass er diesem Fluch erliegen wird. Ich bin gekommen um sie davor zu warnen, denn wir wissen nicht, was Daud tun wird, wenn die Bestie erst einmal die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen hat.“  
„Verstehe…“ Emily sah zu Corvo hoch.  
„Sollen wir die Wachen los schicken um ihn einzufangen?“  
Doch ehe Corvo antworten konnte sprach Rulfio dazwischen.  
„Nein! Keine Wachen! Sie würden nur als Nahrungsquelle dienen. Unsere Leute sind unterwegs ihn zu finden. Zudem bedeutet ein Biss eine sofortige Infektion. Das würde das Problem nur vergrößern.“  
„Verstehe.“  
„Und was sollen wir Ihrer Auffassung nach tun?“ fragte Corvo ernst.  
„Sollen wir die Wachen aus der Stadt ziehen? Das könnte Euch Attentätern wohl so passen!“  
„Nicht zurück ziehen, sie sollen nur bereit sein zu rennen, wenn sie eine große Wolfsbestie sehen. Sie sollen nicht versuchen ihn zu bekämpfen, das wäre Zwecklos und die Wachen im Tower hier sollten verdoppelt werden, zum Wohle und Schutz der Kaiserin!“ sagte Rulfio ernst.  
„Sagt Walfänger, wie ist Euer Name?“ fragte Emily und stand auf.  
„Rulfio.“  
„Nun Rulfio, dann sagt mir bitte, wieso Auftragsmörder wie ihr es seid an meiner Sicherheit hängen? Ihr habt meine Mama kaltherzig ermordet und nun hängt mein Leben euch am Herzen?“  
„Ich weiß, was wir getan haben. Und uns allen, vor allem Daud ist klar geworden, dass wir einen riesigen Fehler gemacht haben, die ehrenwerte Kaiserin zu töten. Ich denke, Euer Leibwächter kann dies bestätigen.“  
Corvo nickte.  
„Und wir wollen alle nicht, dass sich dieser Fehler wiederholt. Wir können die Kaiserin Jessamine Kaldwin nicht wieder Lebendig machen, das wissen wir. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht verhindern können, dass das Kaiserreich wieder eine Kaiserin verliert.“  
Emily und Corvo schwiegen und Rulfio wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Das war alles was ich Ihnen mitteilen wollte, ich muss los, meine Kollegen brauchen sicher meine Hilfe….Wenn es mir gestattet ist zu gehen, versteht sich.“  
Ehe die junge Kaiserin antworten konnte, ging eine Seitentüre auf und eine Bedienstete kam herein.  
„Verzeiht die Störung Eure Hoheit, aber der Tee wird serviert.“  
„Danke Callista.“ Lächelte Emily ihr zu und Callistas Blick fiel auf Rulfio. Augenblicklich wurden ihre Wangen rosa, als Rulfio sie keck angrinste.  
„Ähm...bleibt der Herr zum Tee?“ fragte sie schüchtern und Rulfio ging zu ihr rüber.  
„Ich würde sehr gerne bleiben, aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, schöne Frau. Vielleicht ein anderes mal.“  
„Ja...Ja okay...“ Callistas sonst so ausgezeichnete Selbstbeherrschung zerfiel in dem Moment in tausend Teile und fast schon sehnsüchtig sah sie Rulfio nach, der nach einer weiteren kurzen Verbeugung aus der Halle rannte.  
„Was ein stattlicher Mann...“ 

 

Sokolov saß auf einem seiner Stühle und schrieb eiligst auf, was sich gerade in dem kleinen Käfig abspielte, den er hatte. Nachdem er schon den ganzen Tag diverse Tests durchgeführt hatte, hatte er Daud in den Käfig gesperrt und eine handvoll Ratten ebenfalls hineingelassen. Nun sah er dabei zu und notierte eifrig, während Daud, auf allen Vieren hockend, die Ratten mit bloßen Zähnen zerriss. Der Attentäter bekam gar nicht mit was er da tat, sondern verschlang die Nagetiere, riss große Stücke aus ihnen mit den Zähnen und schluckte sie, ohne zu kauen herunter, während seine klauen artigen Nägel die Tiere fixiert hielten.  
Sokolov stellte seinen Audiographen an.  
„Test Nummer 23, Testsubjekt Nummer 334. Subjekt zeigt einen animalischen Jagdtrieb nachdem die Ratten freigelassen wurden. Das Subjekt greift aber nur die gesunden Ratten an, zwei, die mit einem Nervengift präpariert waren, wurden vollends ignoriert. Weitere optische Veränderungen die in den letzten 3 Stunden festgestellt wurden sind eine Verlängerung des Schweifs, Körpergröße erhöhte sich von 1,85 auf ca. 1,90, Vergrößerung der Gebissstruktur und ein Spitzes Zulaufen der Ohrmuschel. Objekt sagte, als es noch dazu im Stande war, dass diese Transformation bis Vollmond weiter gehen würde. Bis zur besagten Zeit sind es noch 12 Stunden.“ Sokolov stellte das Gerät aus und trat an den Käfig ran.  
„Dann sehen wir mal, wie Sie auf menschliches Blut reagieren, Daud.“ Der Alte hatte eine Phiole mit Blut in der Hand, deren Inhalt er vor Daud auf den Boden goss.  
Sofort ließ dieser von den Ratten ab und stürzte sich drauf, als wäre es neue frische Beute.  
„Größeres….Interesse...an menschlichem...Blut...“ kritzelte Sokolov auf sein Klemmbrett, ehe er sich abwandte und gähnte.  
„Wir machen später weiter Daud. Ich ruhe mich nun aus.“ Der Arzt verließ sein Gewächshaus und ignorierte das laute Knurren und scheppern hinter sich, als Daud versuchte aus der Zelle auszubrechen. Er war sich sicher, der Attentäter würde da nicht rauskommen. 

Yuri gähnte etwas, während er und Thomas auf der Kaldwin Brücke hockten. Sie hatten sich in eine windgeschützte Ecke gesetzt, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag erfolglos gesucht hatten und Thomas versuchte eine Dose Walfleisch zu knacken, die sie den Wachen der Brücke geklaut hatten.  
„Du Thomas, darf ich dich was fragen?“  
„Klar, was ist es?“ fragte der Blonde und bekam die Dose endlich auf. Er fischte etwas Walfleisch heraus, legte die Gasmaske in den Schoss und verzehrte den Fisch. Auch Yuri langte zu.  
„Ich hab da so einiges gehört zuhause...stimmt es dass du und Daud ein….ein Paar seid?“  
„Da hast du richtig gehört.“ bestätigte Thomas ruhig und fischte noch etwas mit bloßen Händen aus der Dose und kratze das tranig schmeckende Fleisch mit den Zähnen von den Fingern.  
„Also habt ihr Zwei euch lieb?“ Yuri sah zu Thomas hoch, der nickte.  
„So richtig lieb?“  
„Ja.“  
„Hast du ihn auch schon mal geküsst?“  
„Nicht nur einmal.“ Thomas fuhr Yuri durch die strubbeligen Haare.  
„Lacht Daud auch wenn du bei ihm bist?“  
„Ich habe ihn schon oft lachen sehen, ja.“  
„Das ist toll.“ Yuri lächelte.  
„Und wenn wir ihn finden, dann kann sicher alles wieder gut werden.“  
„Das hoffe ich...“ murmelte Thomas und der Kleine stupste ihm in die Rippen.  
„Wir schaffen das schon. Aber sag mal, wie kann sich denn eigentlich ein Mann in einen Mann verlieben? Billie sagt, das ist wider der Natur.“  
„Weißt du überhaupt was das bedeutet?“ Thomas hob eine Augenbraue, ehe er sich noch was Walfleisch in den Mund stopfte.  
„Naja...es klingt nicht sonderlich positiv. Sie sagt also es ist was Schlechtes. Zachary sagt es ist normal, dass sowas passieren kann und wenn ich dich und Daud immer so sehe, dann kanns nichts Schlechtes sein.“  
„Es ist nichts schlechtes. Niemand kann sich aussuchen in wen er oder sie sich verliebt. Frauen können sich auch in Frauen verlieben, es gibt nicht nur die sogenannten normalen Paare.“ Thomas nahm noch einen Bissen.  
„Würdest du Daud auch lieben, wenn er eine Frau wäre?“  
Bei der Frage blieb Thomas das Walfleisch im Hals stecken und er musste husten. Die Vorstellung, von Daud als Frau, war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch. Wenn schon dann wäre besser er selbst eine Frau geworden.  
„Schwer zu sagen...“ Keuchte Thomas, nach seinem Hustenanfall, durch den er 80% des Fleisches wieder ausgespuckt hatte.  
„Daud ist die erste Person, in die ich mich je verliebt habe, ich weiß nicht wie ich zu Frauen stehe.“  
„Also die Frauen, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe sind mir zu seltsam...“ murmelte Yuri und bediente sich auch nochmal aus der Dose. Thomas schmunzelte. Yuris weibliche Bekanntschaften beschränkten sich auf Billie, einige weibliche Mitglieder der toten Aale und natürlich Lizzy Stride. Allerdings hatte der kleine Walfänger mit den großen blauen Augen und den hellbraunen Strubbelhaaren das Herz aller weiblichen Aale erobert und sogar Lizzy hatte ihre feminine Seite gezeigt, indem sie den Jungen an ihre, doch sehr flache, Brust gedrückt hatte und ihn durch geknuddelt hatte wie einen Teddybären. Sie hatte damals auch um ein Haar Daud einen Finger abgebissen, als er sie und ihre Mädels überreden wollte Yuri wieder los zu lassen, der kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt gestanden hatte.  
„Du bist auch noch etwas zu jung für sowas.“ Thomas sah in die Ferne.  
„Aber irgendwann und irgendwo wartet die Liebe auf jeden.“  
„Ich habe mal die Kaiserin Emily Kaldwin gesehen. Die ist richtig süß.“  
„Ja stimmt, ist sie.“ gestand Thomas.  
„Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du bei einer Kaiserin eine Chance hättest. Nicht bei ihrem Leibwächter.“  
„Der kann nicht mal ansatzweise so böse gucken wie Daud. Vor dem habe ich keine Angst.“ prallte Yuri etwas und setzte sich seine Maske auf, um etwas mit den verstellbaren Linsen die Gegend zu erkunden.  
Thomas blieb sitzen und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Er wusste, die Zeit wurde knapp. In wenigen Stunden würde der Vollmond aufgehen und dann wurde es wirklich schwer Daud wieder einzufangen. Aber selbst wenn sie ihn fangen würden, wer garantierte, dass er seinen Liebsten so zurück bekommen würde, wie er einst war? Und selbst wenn, so würden immer etwas zwischen ihm und Daud stehen. Die Fluch trennte sie beide weiter, als er es gedacht hatte.  
„Thomas!!“ Yuri winkte ihn zu sich, der sich weit über den Rand der Brücke lehnte.  
„Ich hab was entdeckt. Ich glaub….“ Yuri zoomte noch etwas weiter raus.  
„ACH DU SCHEIßE!!! ES IST DAUD!!!“  
„WAS?!“ Thomas sprang auf und sah in die gleiche Richtung wie Yuri. Der Junge hatte Recht! Ganz in der Ferne konnte Thomas den Anführer der Walfänger sehen, der in einer, wie es schien, Zelle saß und versuchte heraus zu kommen.  
„Das ist das Haus von Sokolov...“ erkannte der Blonde und packte Yuris Hand.  
„Wir müssen da sofort hin!“ 

 

Sokolov, der durch den Krach, mit drei Wachen zurück zum Gewächshaus gekommen war, konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, als ihm eine Gittertüre entgegenflog. Seine Wachen hatten weniger Glück und bekamen die Türe ab.  
Der Arzt starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Gestalt vor sich, die mal der Attentäter Daud gewesen war. Daud stieß einen Schmerzensschrei von sich und fiel auf die Knie. Er bäumte den Rücken immer wieder nach oben durch, als ein lautes Knacken zu hören war. Daud Schrie laut auf, als sich seine Wirbelsäule unter Krachen und Knacken gegen seine Haut drückte, als wolle sie seinem Körper entfliehen. Sein Hemd zerriss dabei, während seine Schultern schrumpften. Die Stiefel rissen in Fetzen, als sich seine Mittelfußknochen verlängerten, genau wie seine Mittelhandknochen. Die Finger verformten sich zu gewaltigen Klauen, während Daud scheinbar verzweifelt versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er brach aber wieder auf dem Boden zusammen, als seine Beine sich verformten, knackten und zuckten als brachen die Knochen, während ihn zeitgleich üble Krämpfe überkamen.  
Seine Beinmuskeln schwollen unnatürlich stark an, zerrissen die letzten Reste der Kleidung, die er am Leib getragen hatte und der Arzt bemerkte auch den langen Schweif, der von einem Schneeweißen Fell bedeckt war.  
Auch Dauds restlicher Körper überzog sich mit feinem weisem Fell. Der Assassine biss die, nun scharfen, Zähne zusammen und doch entwichen ihm schmerzverzerrte Laute, als sein Schädelknochen anfing sich zu deformieren. Der Hinterkopf wurde flacher, die Gesichtsknochen verformten sich zu einer langen Hundeähnlichen Schnauze und auch die Ohren verlängerten sich.  
Das alles geschah in wenigen Sekunden und doch kam es dem Arzt wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Die fertig transformierte Bestie erhob sich, stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, baute sich zu einer unmenschlichen Größe auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ein lautes Heulen entwich seiner Kehle.  
Zwei glühende, gelbe Augen fixierten den Arzt, ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren hallte durch den Raum und Sokolov wich zurück, als sich die Wolfsbestie auf ihn stürzen wollte.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich zwei maskierte Gestalten auf, eine erwachsen, eine noch ein halbes Kind.  
Yuri packte Sokolov am Arm und teleportierte sich mit ihm in Sicherheit, während Thomas von Daud gepackt und zu Boden gedrückt wurde.  
Daud brüllte seinen Walfänger an, das Maul weit aufgerissen, bereit ihn zu verletzen. Doch ehe er ihn beißen konnte, oder schlimmeres, schnappte sich Thomas einen der Gitterstäbe und rammte ihn Daud zwischen die Kiefer. Der Wolf bekam das Maul nun nicht mehr zu und knurrend und brüllend richtete er sich auf, um irgendwie die Maulsperre los zu werden.  
Thomas sprang auf und versuchte irgendwie die Anderen zu kontaktieren, doch außer Rulfio konnte er niemanden orten.  
Er musste Leon und Finn erreichen. Er brauchte den Maulkorb.  
Thomas war für einige Sekunden abgelenkt, was sich als Fehler herausstellte, denn Daud hatte sich von der Stange befreit, holte aus und schlug Thomas seine Klaue gegen die Brust. Dem Walfänger blieb die Luft weg. Die Kraft riss ihn von den Füßen, er wurde durch den Raum geschleudert und durchbrach die Fensterscheibe. Daud knurrte laut und sprang ihm nach, wollte die, in seinen Augen, Beute nicht entkommen lassen und sie stürzten beide von Sokolovs Hausdach.

Yuri hatte Sokolov in sicherer Distanz auf ein Hausdach gebracht.  
„Sind Sie in Ordnung?“ fragte Yuri freundlich und Sokolov starrte ihn an.  
„Noch ein Begünstigter des Outsiders...“  
„Was ich? Nein, ich bin Yuri, ein treuer Anhänger des Assassinen Daud.“  
„Tja nun nicht mehr, Daud hat sich vor meinen Augen in eine Bestie verwandelt.“  
„Ich weiß, das Wesen war nicht zu übersehen, aber wir kriegen ihn schon ruhig gestellt. Sie bleiben hier Großväterchen.“  
„WIE BITTE!??!!“ Sokolov sah Yuri wütend an, ehe dieser sich auflöste.  
„Wie hast du mich genannt du Rotzlöffel?!?!?!“  
Yuri teleportierte sich zurück zu Sokolovs Wohnung, doch da war natürlich keiner mehr.  
„Oh scheiße….“ Er sah das Loch in der Scheibe, kletterte hindurch und sah hinunter.  
Dort war niemand zu sehen, doch er konnte Schreie hören. Eindeutig von Thomas und so machte er dass er runter kam, um dieser Stimme zu folgen.

Rulfio hatte es in der Zwischenzeit zu ihnen geschafft und hechtete Thomas nach, der von Daud am Bein gepackt worden war. Der Werwolf schleifte den Walfänger auf diese Weise hinter sich her und egal was Thomas tat, er ließ nicht locker.  
„LOSLASSEN!!!“ Brüllte Thomas und trat immer und immer wieder, mit seinem freien Bein gegen Dauds Wolfsschnauze, doch das machte diesen nur noch wütender und sein Biss, der zuvor nur den Stiefel hielt wurde kräftiger und Thomas schrie unter Schmerzen auf, als sich die scharfen Zähne in sein Fleisch bohrten.  
„DAUD LASS IHN LOS!!!“ Brüllte nun auch Rulfio und schaffte es Thomas Arm zu packen. Dieser plötzliche Gegenzug ließ Daud stoppen.  
Er sank auf alle Viere und zog und zerrte an Thomas Bein, als wäre er ein Spielzeug. Er war nicht gewillt los zu lassen, genau so wenig wie Rulfio, der Thomas‘ Handgelenke festhielt.  
„ARGH!!! RUL….LASS LOS!!! Ihr zerreißt mich!!“ heulte Thomas auf, als Daud seinen Kopf hin und her warf. Ein weiterer lauter Schmerzensschrei entwich ihm, als Daud so heftig zog und zerrte, dass es ihm den Unterschenkel brach. Das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen hallte durch die Gasse und Rulfio ließ ihn verschreckt los. Etwas zu spät, denn Thomas Unterschenkel war gebrochen und er konnte nicht aufstehen oder sich zur Wehr setzen, als auch der Wolf losließ und seine frische, blutende Beute umkreiste.  
Thomas kauerte auf der dreckigen Straße, ließ Daud nicht aus den Augen, der ihn noch immer knurrend umrundete und dem sein Blut von den Fangzähnen tropfte.  
Der Werwolf kam näher.  
„Daud bitte! Hör auf! Erinnere dich wer du bist!! Wer ich bin!“  
Daud beugte sich über ihn, während Thomas sich einen Handschuh von der Hand riss und ihn gegen Dauds feuchte Nase drückte.  
„Erinnere dich!! Versuch dich zu erinnern, dass ich dich liebe!!“  
Für einen Augenblick hielt der Werwolf inne und starrte Thomas mit seinen gelben Augen durchdringend an. Der Blonde, aber auch Rulfio, der etwas Abseits stand, nicht gewagt hatte sich einzumischen, hatten schon die Hoffnung dass Daud sich wirklich erinnern würde, als plötzlich hinter Daud lautes Heulen ertönte.  
Der Werwolf wirbelte herum und fand sich einer weiteren Wolfsbestie gegenüber.  
„Was zum...Wer hat die denn eingeladen?!“ Fauchte Rulfio wütend und zog sein Schwert.

Diese zweite Bestie war locker einen Kopf größer als Daud, wesentlich breiter gebaut und dunkelbraun. Ihre gelben Augen wanderten an Daud vorbei zu Thomas, es witterte sein Blut im Wind und Speichel tropfte aus dem Maul.  
Daud knurrte lauter und baute sich vor Thomas auf, das gesamte Fell gesträubt, als wollte er seinem Artgenossen klar machen, dass Thomas ihm gehörte, doch der Andere störte sich nicht an dem Verhalten des weißen Werwolfs, denn der Blick war zu Rulfio gewandert.  
Das Biest brüllte laut und stürzte sich auf den Pandyssianer, der eine Sekunde zu spät reagierte und die scharfen Krallen des Werwolfs schlugen in sein Fleisch, rissen ein großes Stück heraus und schleuderten den Walfänger durch das Schaufenster eines Juweliers, am ende der Straße.  
Die Schaukästen voller Schmuck zerbrachen klirrend und krachend als der Mann auf ihnen landete, sie zerstörte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.  
Anstatt sich aber um Rulfio zu kümmern, wandte sich die fremde Bestie Daud zu, der noch immer vor Thomas stand. Sie knurrten einander an, bleckten die Zähne und versuchten den jeweils anderen einzuschüchtern, doch keiner der Beiden schien klein bei geben zu wollen.  
Dann, ohne Vorwarnung stürzten sich die zwei Werwölfe aufeinander und kämpften. Sie bissen und kratzten einander, versuchten den Anderen zu Boden zu bringen.  
Sie bewegten sich so rasch, dass Thomas es gar nicht richtig sehen konnte. Sie verschwammen vor seinen Augen zu einem einzigen knurrenden Haufen Fell.  
Der braune vergrub seine Zähne tief in Dauds Nacken. Dieser jaulte und brüllte gleichzeitig, beim Versuch frei zu kommen, während ihn der Andere zu Boden drückte.  
Der Braune grub seine Zähne so tief in Dauds Nacken, dass sich sein Fell dort bereits rot verfärbte. Dauds Versuche sich zu befreien scheiterten kläglich, der Andere hatte ihn auf den Boden gedrückt und hob eine klauen besetzte Pfote, scheinbar um ihm den Rest zu geben, als ein Schuss ertönte.  
Der Braune sah auf und auch Thomas sah auf. Am Rand des Platzes wo sie sich befanden stand Yuri, eine Pistole in seinen zitternden Händen.  
„Geh runter von Master Daud, oder ich bring dich um, du Biest!“ knurrte er, doch es lag Angst in seiner Stimme.  
„Yuri!!! Hau ab von hier!“ Brüllte Thomas ihm zu, als sich die Braune Bestie auf den Kleinen stürzte, ihm problemlos die Waffe aus der Hand schlug und ihn am Kopf packte.  
Verzweifelt strampelte und trat der Junge um sich, als der Werwolf ihn quer über die Straße warf, genau in Thomas Richtung.  
Der Junge schlug mehrmals auf dem Boden auf und rutschte die letzten Meter über die Pflastersteine, genau vor Thomas, der den Jungen sofort zu sich zog.  
„Yuri?! Yuri sag was, bitte...“  
„Aua...“ Dem Kleinen lief Blut ins Gesicht, als Thomas ihn schützend festhielt, während der Werwolf wieder auf sie zukam. Yuri hatte noch immer die Pistole in der Hand und richtete sie gegen die Bestie.  
„HAU AB!!!“ fauchte er, während Thomas seine Arme festhielt, damit er nicht so zitterte.  
„DAUD!! Hilf uns!“ brüllte Thomas und tatsächlich erhob sich der weiße Wolf vom Boden, das Fell stellenweise schon rot vor Blut und stürzte sich auf den braunen Wolf, packte ihn mit den Zähnen am Ohr und zog und zerrte ihn von den zwei Walfängern weg.  
Der Braune schlug Daud seine Klauen ins Gesicht, der ließ aber nicht locker und zog und zerrte weiter, bis der andere sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Brüllen losriss. Sein rechtes Ohr war nichts nichts weiter als ein Haufen Fetzen, doch es schien sich nicht daran zu stören und steuerte wieder auf die Zwei zu.  
Thomas nahm Yuri die Pistole ab und schoss auf den Werwolf, traf ihn in die Schulter und das mutierte Wesen brüllte erneut auf.  
„Wag es dich meinem kleinen Bruder weh zu tun!!!“ Fauchte Thomas laut und Yuris Wangen wurden rosa. Doch ehe er näher darauf eingehen konnte, stürzte sich der Braune wieder auf sie, nur sprang Daud dieses mal gezielt dazwischen, vergrub seine Zähne im Hals des Werwolfs und drückte ihn so zu Boden.  
Der Werwolf brüllte, kratzte und zappelte, um sich zu befreien, doch Daud ließ nicht locker und biss immer fester zu.  
Dann warf der Weiße seinen Kopf ruckartig nach hinten. Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch riss er seinem Artgenossen ein großes Stück Fleisch aus dem Hals.  
Thomas sah, wie Sehnen, Muskeln und Blutgefäße zerrissen wurden, eine wahre Fontäne aus Blut strömte aus dem Hals des Wolfs, als Daud seine Schnauze erneut in die Wunde grub und dem Anderen die Kehle durchbiss.  
Der Braune zuckte noch, kämpfte verzweifelt, wie es schien, gegen den Tod an, richtete sich noch ein letztes mal auf und versuchte Daud mit sich zu nehmen, doch dieser schlug ihm bloß die Klaue quer durchs Gesicht, ehe er zu Boden fiel und sein Blut die Straße tränkte. 

Thomas und Yuri sahen geschockt auf die getötete Bestie, die sich langsam wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte.  
Es war keiner, den sie kannten, ein junger Mann, vielleicht vom Orden oder der Wache, denn er war gut durchtrainiert und sah, trotz der nun klaffenden Wunde am Hals, gepflegt aus.  
Daud bäumte sich auf, stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein lautes Heulen vernehmen, eine Art Siegesruf, wie es schien. Ein Zeichen, dass er der stärkste hier war.  
Thomas beobachtete ihn dabei und hielt Yuri dann die Augen zu, als Daud anfing sich an der Leiche gütig zu tun und sie fast vollends verschlang. Sowas musste der Kleine ja nun wirklich nicht sehen. Daud fixierte seine, frisch erlegte Beute mit seinen Klauen und riss großzügige Stücke aus Bauch, Rücken und den Oberschenkeln, schlang sie ohne zu kauen einfach runter und leckte sich über Lefzen und Nase, ehe er sich Thomas zu wandte. Dabei sank er auf alle vier Pfoten und beschnupperte ihn und Yuri. Der Blonde sah ihn an, sah in diese, nun wieder grünen, Augen und streckte die Hand nach Daud aus.  
Ehe er ihn aber berühren konnte tauchten Finn und Leon auf, scheinbar von Dauds Geheul angelockt.  
Die Zwei schienen zu denken, dass Thomas und Yuri in Gefahr wären, denn Finn teleportierte sich auf Dauds Rücken und schaffte es ihm den Maulkorb anzulegen.  
Daud fing an zu toben und zu rasen, versuchte den Walfänger und das lästige Teil vor seinem Maul loszuwerden, doch Finn war Profi und schaffte es die Schnallen zu schließen und eine Kette um Dauds Hals zu werfen.  
„Hört auf! Er wollte uns nichts tun!“ warf Yuri ein, doch Finn hörte nicht zu oder eher, konnte ihn nicht hören.  
„Halt ihn still!“ Warf Leon ein und schoss Daud zwei Betäubungsbolzen in die rechte Flanke.  
Das Zeug wirkte auch recht schnell und Daud sank zu Boden.  
„War das nun wirklich nötig?“ fragte Thomas gereizt, während Finn ihm hoch half.  
„Tut mir leid, es sah so aus, als wolle er euch anfallen.“ entschuldigte er sich und stützte Thomas, während Leon die Leiche bemerkt hatte.  
„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ist Rulfio...“  
„Nein...Argh...Er ist...da hinten...“ Thomas deutete auf das zerstörte Juweliergeschäft, wo sich Leon sofort hin teleportierte.  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit Daud?“ fragte Yuri und wischte sich das Blut mit seinem Handrücken vom Gesicht.  
„Argh...meine Rippen..“  
„Wir müssen ihn mit zurück in den überschwemmten Bezirk nehmen und gucken ob Zachary was herausfinden konnte.“ sagte Thomas, der nur auf einem Bein stehen konnte.  
Leon erschien neben ihnen, den verletzten Rulfio stützend, der aber glücklicherweise wieder bei Bewusstsein war.  
„Argh...was hab ich hier verpasst? Wo ist...wo ist der andere Wolf hin?“ fragte er ächzend und Thomas deutete auf die zerrissene Leiche am Boden.  
Rulfio riskierte einen Blick und drückte sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Boah...ich hab ja schon viel ekeliges gesehen aber das da…“ kommentierte er, während Leon und Finn Daud an der Kette packten und sie sich so zurück in den überschwemmten Bezirk teleportierten. 

 

„Ihr verarscht uns doch! DAS da soll Daud sein?!“ Billie war mehr als nur fassungslos als sie und die übrigen Walfänger auf die schlafende Wolfsbestie im Käfig starrten.  
Kieron und Sean hatten einen Käfig vorbereitet in den sie, den immer noch schlafenden, Daud gebracht hatten. Zusätzlich zum Maulkorb war er noch mit einigen Ketten an den Wänden fixiert worden, da Leon sich sicher gewesen war, dass Daud einen Terz veranstalten würde, wenn er aufwachen und sich in einem Käfig wiederfinden würde.  
„Das ist Daud.“ knurrte Thomas sie an, der auf einem Stuhl saß, um sein verletztes Bein zu schonen.  
„Und was machen wir nun mit ihm?“ fragte Walter verwirrt, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen auch einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen.  
„Ich sage, wir töten ihn, solange er noch bewusstlos ist!“ sagte Billie und zog bereits ihre Pistole, als Thomas, Yuri, Rulfio und einige Andere ihre Waffen auf sie richteten.  
„Das könnte dir wohl so passen!“ knurrte Thomas wütend.  
„Niemand rührt ihn an! Wir warten erst einmal ab, was als nächstes passieren wird!“  
„Das kann ich dir sagen!“ Fauchte Billie und steckte, widerwillig, ihre Waffe weg.  
„Er wird aufwachen, ausbrechen und uns alle umbringen!“  
„Das glaub ich kaum.“ meldete sich Kieron zu Wort.  
„Dieser Käfig ist aus Silber gefertigt. Silber ist zwar nicht das härteste Material, aber, laut Zachary, ist es unmöglich für einen Werwolf Silber zu durchbrechen. Wenn es stimmt, dann ist dieser Käfig absolut ausbruchssicher für ihn.“  
„Wo habt ihr soviel Silber her und wie habt ihr das in binnen weniger Stunden geschafft zu bauen?“ fragte Rulfio verwirrt und Kieron grinste, genau wie sein Bruder Sean.  
„Wir kommen aus einer alten tyvianischen Schmiedefamilie. Das bauen und verarbeiten von Materialien ist unser Fachgebiet. Und Silber gibt’s selbst hier wie Sand am Meer.“  
„Ist ja alles schön und gut aber was sollen wir tun?!“ meldete sich wieder Billie zu Wort und Walter schob sich an ihr vorbei.  
„Also ich denke, Thomas hat Recht. Erst einmal müssen wir abwarten und ihr.“ Sein Blick ruhte auf Thomas, Rulfio und Yuri.  
„Solltet erst einmal zu Zachary gehen, ehe ihr noch verblutet.“

Gesagt, getan.  
Zachary war SEHR ungehalten über den Zustand der Drei, vor allem da Thomas versprochen hatte Yuri vor Schaden zu bewahren.  
„Ich war etwas verhindert.“ sagte Thomas in entschuldigendem Tonfall, als Zachary sein Bein versorgte.  
„Ja, sehe ich. Kannst von Glück reden, dass du dein Bein behalten kannst. So eine Fleischwunde habe ich selten gesehen und dann auch noch in Kombination mit einem gebrochenen Knochen, ist es ein Wunder, dass du die ganze Zeit bei Bewusstsein warst. Diese Schmerzen müssten selbst den abgehärtetsten Typen umhauen.“  
„Ich habe die Schmerzen gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, bei dem was da passiert ist...“ murmelte Thomas und Zachary seufzte.  
„Ich hab aber auch eine schlechte Nachricht für dich...“ Begann er, doch Thomas wusste bereits was los war.  
„Sag nichts, ich hab mich infiziert, richtig?“  
„Ja...ich fürchte schon...Daud hat dir diese Bisswunde zugefügt, richtig?“  
„Richtig...“  
„Scheiße…naja, kann man nichts mehr machen und nun da wir diesen Silberkäfig haben, können wir zumindest verhindern, dass auch du so durchdrehst. Wenn du bereit bist dich da drin einsperren zu lassen.“  
„Bevor ich jemandem Schaden zufüge...“ murmelte Thomas und sah zu, wie Zachary die Bisswunde verband und sein Bein mit einer Holzplatte fixierte, um den gebrochenen Knochen in der gewünschten Position zu halten.  
„So, mehr kann ich im Augenblick nicht tun.“ sagte Zachary und wusch sich die Hände.  
„Ich bring dich jetzt ins Bett Thomas, du brauchst deinen Schlaf.“ fügte er noch hinzu und ehe Thomas widersprechen konnte, wurde er schon am Arm gepackt und in ein Schlafzimmer gebracht.  
Vorteil, als Stellvertreter war es, dass er nun ein Schlafzimmer für sich alleine hatte. Auch wenn er meistens am Schreibtisch, oder bei Daud im Bett geschlafen hatte.  
Zachary ließ ihn alleine und Thomas ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.  
Die weichen Kissen machten ihn augenblicklich müde und doch konnte er nicht schlafen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was wenn es keine Chance gab Daud je wieder normal zu machen? Dann würde auch er bald, gefangen in einem Käfig enden oder vorher von Billie und den Anderen getötet werden, wenn sie erst einmal merkten, dass auch er nun infiziert war.  
Aber er könnte dann wieder mit Daud vereint sein. Ob tot oder als Wölfe, er konnte bei ihm sein, er würde bei ihm sein.  
Wenn es keine Chance auf Heilung gab, vielleicht war es dann das Beste Dunwall zu verlassen. Thomas wusste, dass es, außerhalb der Stadt viele Wälder gab in Gristol. Vielleicht könnten sie dort leben. Weit weg von anderen Menschen, sicher im Schatten der Bäume leben, wie es wilde Tiere nun einmal taten.  
Über die ganze Nachdenkzeit schlief er dann doch ein und wurde morgens vor Sonnenaufgang aufgeweckt.  
Der junge Walfänger verlor keine Zeit und teleportierte sich zu Dauds Käfig wo er ein ungewöhnliches Bild vorfand.

Daud war inzwischen aufgewacht und hockte nahe der Gitter auf allen Vieren und vor ihm stand Yuri, der die Hand durch die Gitter steckte und ihn mit irgendwas zu füttern schien. Der Junge hatte einen dicken Verband um den Kopf gewickelt und sein rechter Arm befand sich in einer Schlaufe um seinen Hals.  
„Yuri?“  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und grinste.  
„Guten morgen Thomas.“ lächelte er. Seine, sonst so rosigen Wangen, waren blass vom Blutverlust und doch lächelte er, als wäre nichts, ehe er die Hand in seine Hosentasche steckte, etwas herausfischte und Daud die Hand wieder hinhielt.  
„Womit fütterst du ihn denn da?“ fragte Thomas und hinkte zu ihnen rüber.  
„Karamellbonbons.“ grinste Yuri und zeigte Thomas ein paar kleiner, hellbrauner Bonbons, die schon leicht aneinander klebten.  
„Er mag sie scheinbar sehr gerne.“  
Thomas beobachtete, wie Daud die Süßigkeiten von Yuris Hand leckte, was, wegen des Maulkorbs etwas ungeschickt wirkte. Oder Daud wusste nicht mit so einer langen Zunge umzugehen.  
Dann wanderten die großen grünen Wolfsaugen zu Thomas und Daud ließ die Ohren hängen. Er witterte, was er Thomas angetan hatte und guckte ihn an, wie ein getretener Hund.  
„Du brauchst dir nun keinen Vorwürfe zu machen.“ sagte der Blonde und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
„Es ist alles gut.“ er strich über den pelzigen Kopf, ehe seine Hände zu den Schnallen des Maulkorbs wanderten und er ihn löste.  
Das Gestell aus Leder und Metall fiel zu Boden und Daud schüttelte sich etwas, froh das Ding wieder los zu sein und drückte seine Schnauze durch die Gitter.  
„Er erinnert sich an dich.“ sagte Yuri freudig und reichte Daud noch ein paar Bonbons.  
„Ja, sieht so aus.“ Thomas kam nicht drum rum zu lächeln. Wenn Daud sich erinnerte, wenn er es war, der gerade vor ihm stand, wenn er die Kontrolle über diese Bestiengestalt hatte, dann war noch lange nichts verloren.  
„Wann glaubst du, können wir ihn rauslassen?“ fragte Yuri und erlag seiner Versuchung Daud zu streicheln. Seine Hand wanderte hoch zu Dauds rechtem Ohr und der Werwolf neigte den Kopf, als Yuri ihn hinterm Ohr kraulte und schloss die Augen. Ein entspannter Laut entwich ihm und Yuri kicherte.  
„Er ist kuschelig.“  
Auch Thomas lachte und strich dem Jungen durch die Haare.  
„Ich denke, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt kann Daud wieder raus.“  
„Sollen wir solange hier warten?“  
„Können wir gerne machen, ich habe gerade eh nicht die Konzentration für irgendwas anderes.“ Thomas setzte sich auf den gleichen Stuhl, wie in der Nacht davor und Yuri hockte sich auf den Boden, während Daud sich einrollte und den Kopf auf die Vorderläufe legte. 

Yuri legte den Kopf auf Thomas Knie ab und sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Sag mal...hab ich das letzte Nacht richtig verstanden? Du hast mich als deinen kleinen Bruder betitelt?“ er wurde leicht rosa.  
„Ja habe ich...“ Thomas strich ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf.  
„Stört es dich?“  
„Überhaupt nicht.“ Yuri grinste.  
„Ich wollte schon immer einen großen Bruder haben. Einen Bruder zu haben, dem man sich anvertrauen kann ist sicher toll.“  
„Naja...kommt auf den Bruder an….“ murmelte Thomas und musste an seinen eigenen Bruder zurückdenken. Kilian, der ihn und eigentlich sie Alle verraten und belogen hatte. Sich den Aufsehern angeschlossen hatte und dann von Thomas selbst getötet worden war.  
Thomas hatte das immer noch nicht vollständig verdaut, doch es hatte auch was Gutes gebracht, denn dadurch waren er und Daud sich endlich näher gekommen. Klar hatte das näherkommen nur indirekt mit Kilian zu tun gehabt, aber Thomas hatte danach endlich den Mut gefasst zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, hatte gezeigt, wie wichtig Daud ihm doch war, dass er sogar sein letztes, noch lebendes, Familienmitglied für ihn getötet hatte.  
„Rulfio hat gesagt, dass Kilian dein leiblicher Bruder war...Stimmt das?“ fragte Yuri weiter und Thomas nickte.  
„Ja, war er...Nicht gerade ein positives Beispiel eines großen Bruder oder?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“ Gab Yuri zu und schob sich nun selbst ein Karamellbonbon in den Mund.  
„Aber du bist nicht wie er. Du bist nett und so lieb zu mir und den meisten Anderen hier...ich verstehe nicht, wie so einer dann als Attentäter arbeitet...ich verstehe auch nicht wie ich auf die Idee kam, je ein Attentäter werden zu können...“  
„Das nötige Know-how hast du. Du hast die Grundausbildung abgeschlossen, du hast von Daud die Gabe erhalten, du hast nun die volle Uniform der Novizen erhalten...auch wenn sie zu groß ist und du musst ein gewisses Talent besitzen. Wo hat Daud dich überhaupt gefunden?“  
„Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich gehörte mal zur Bottlestreet Gang.“  
Thomas Augen weiteten sich. Yuri? Der kleine, unschuldig süß guckende Junge bei der Bottlestreet Gang?  
„Du verarschst mich.“  
„Nein, ehrlich. Ich war bei der Gang. Ich war ihr Schmuggler. Du glaubst nicht wie leicht es ist Whiskey und später Elixier zu schmuggeln, wenn du so unschuldig aussiehst. Die Stadtwachen haben nie was gemerkt und Slackjaw war immer sehr gerecht zu mir. Hat mich gar nicht mal schlecht bezahlt und ich musste nur ein paar Flaschen von A nach B bringen und die Bezahlung dafür einstreichen.“  
„Und wie kam es, dass du dann hier gelandet bist?“  
„Ich hab die Lieferung auf dem Weg zerbrochen…und...naja, ich hab mich nicht zur Bottlestreet zurück getraut und bin einfach weg gerannt. Ich hab vier Monate im Dreck gelebt, ehe Daud mich gefunden und mir angeboten hat mit ihm zu kommen. Ich hatte die Wahl, der überschwemmte Bezirk oder die Viertel voller Weiner und Ratten.“  
„Eigentlich eine simple Entscheidung...“ stellte Thomas fest und fuhr dem Jungen über die Haare.  
„Ja obwohl ich Anfangs hier echt Angst hatte….alle diese Fremden...ihr alle kanntet euch ja schon und ich war alleine...ich hatte wirklich Angst vor jedem von Euch...Aber nun weiß ich ja, die meisten hier sind richtig nett untereinander.“ Yuri grinste zu Thomas hoch.  
„Nur Billie verstehe ich bis heute nicht...Was ist los mit ihr? Manchmal glaube ich sie ist in dich verknallt Thomas...“  
Thomas sah ihn verwundert an und auch Daud hob den Kopf.  
„Ja, erst dachte ich sie wäre hinter Meister Daud her, aber so langsam glaub ich, sie will dich haben.“  
„Kann nicht sein, sie kann mich nicht ausstehen.“ lachte Thomas und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Sag mal Thomas, wie lang bist du denn schon hier?“  
„Hmmm so an die 20 Jahre müssten es schon sein.“ grinste er und sah zu Daud, der mit dem pelzigen Kopf nickte, ehe er sich hinterm Ohr kratzte.  
„Ich dachte Daud wäre erst seit knapp 18 Jahren hier der Chef?“  
„Ja das ist wahr, aber damals hatte ja auch jemand Anderes das sagen.“  
Yuris große Augen wurden noch größer.  
„Darf ich die Geschichte hören?“  
Thomas sah erneut zum Werwolf, der erneut nickte und den Kopf wieder auf die Pfoten legte um sich auszuruhen und ebenfalls zu zuhören und Thomas erzählte. 

Während der Blonde erzählte und Yuri zuhörte hatten sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass Daud wieder eingeschlafen war. Thomas‘ ruhige Stimme beruhigte ihn unheimlich, das beste Schlafmittel dieser Welt und so bemerkte auch keiner der Drei, wie aus dem Werwolf wieder, langsam, aber sicher, ein Mensch wurde.  
Sie merkten es erst, als Daud sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Th...Thomas….ein paar Hosen...bitte...“  
Thomas sah auf und hielt Yuri augenblicklich die Augen zu, denn Daud hockte nun, komplett nackt in diesem Käfig und verdeckte sein bestes Stück mit dem Silbernen Schweif, der wohl nicht mehr weg zu gehen schien.  
„Yuri, geh mal schnell in Dauds Büro, dann dort die Treppe rauf und hol was zum Anziehen.“ Sagte Thomas, ohne die Augen des Jungen freizugeben, der sich Wortlos von dannen teleportierte.  
Thomas stand auf und humpelte zum Käfig.  
Daud mied seinen Blick und sah beschämt zu Boden, doch sein Liebster drehte sein Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung. Der Blick des Älteren wanderte von den Schrammen auf Thomas‘ Wange runter zu seinem Bein. Alles Wunden, die er ihm zugefügt hatte und er öffnete schon den Mund, als Thomas ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.  
„Sag nichts, ist schon gut.“  
„Schon gut? Ich hab dir diesen Fluch...“  
„Ich weiß, aber wie gesagt, ist schon gut.“ Thomas beugte sich vor und Küsste Daud sanft auf die Lippen, ehe er grinste.  
„Nun brauche ich deine Nähe nicht mehr zu meiden und alles zwischen uns kann werden wie früher.“  
„Lässt du mich dann auch hier raus?“  
„Logisch...“ Thomas holte sich die Schlüssel, die an einem Haken an der Wand hingen mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte zu sich und schoss den Käfig auf.  
Fast zeitgleich tauchte Yuri wieder auf und reichte seinem Vorgesetzten die Klamotten.  
„Was ist mit meinen alten Sachen passiert?“ fragte Daud, als er sich anzog und Yuri sich abgewandt hatte.  
„Die hast du bei deiner...Transformation zerfetzt. Erinnerst du dich?“  
„Nein.“ Daud setzte sich um die Stiefel anzuziehen und griff nach dem Hemd, als Yuri plötzlich aufschrie.  
„ES SCHNEIT!!!!“ Voller Freude stürmte der Junge aus dem Zellentrakt nach draußen, rutschte aus und fiel auf die Nase.  
„Alles okay...“  
Thomas schmunzelte über die niedliche, kindliche Art des Jungen und folgte ihm nach draußen, genau wie Daud.  
Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und hellgrau, während feine, weiße Flöckchen lautlos zu Boden fielen. Thomas warf einen Blick auf Daud, der den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet hatte und den kalten Wind genoss, der ihm durch die verstrubbelten Haare wehte.  
„Schön wieder einigermaßen der Alte zu sein.“ murmelte er leise und strich über Thomas Hand, worauf hin der Jüngere diese sofort ergriff.  
„Wir sollten Zachary aufsuchen.“ sagte er und Daud nickte.  
„Hast recht...Yuri, Tu dir nicht weh! Wir gehen rein.“  
Sofort teleportierte der Junge such zwischen die Beiden und umklammerte Thomas.  
„Tun Sie meinem großen Bruder aber nicht mehr weh.“ sagte er und sah Daud so ernst er konnte an.  
„Ich hab ihn sehr lieb.“  
Daud sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Sie haben ihm zweimal weh getan, als Sie mit ihm alleine waren. Tun Sie das nicht nochmal oder….oder ich muss ihnen in den Popo treten.“ Yuri meinte das durchaus ernst, aber er sah so niedlich aus, obwohl er versuchte ernst zu gucken, dass es Daud zum schmunzeln brachte und er ihm über die Haare strich.  
„Ich tu Thomas schon nicht weh. Ich habe ihm nie weh tun wollen.“  
„Besser so. Ich kann sehr feste treten.“  
„Hahahaha das glaube ich dir, aber tu dir auch nicht weh und bleib nicht zu lange draußen, es ist schließlich kalt.“  
„Okay….ach ja hier!“ Yuri drückte Daud etwas in die Hand.  
„mein letztes.“ Damit teleportierte sich der Junge nach unten, um mit ein paar anderen Novizen im Schnee zu spielen.  
„Was hat er dir da gegeben?“ fragte Thomas amüsiert und Daud öffnete die Hand und grinste.  
„Ein Karamellbonbon.“ 

Es war bereits Nacht, als Zachary Thomas endlich aus seinem Behandlungszimmer ließ. Daud hatte er bereits vor knapp einer Stunde entlassen und nun suchte der Blonde nach ihm.  
Zachary hatte erfahren dass Silber den Werwolf etwas im Zaum halten könnte und hatte Thomas direkt gefragt wo er ihm etwas aus Silber implantieren könnte.  
Nun hatte der blonde Walfänger einen Silberring in der Zunge. Das war die erste Idee, die ihm gekommen war, denn Ohrringe waren eher hinderlich und ehe Zachary noch komplett verrückte Ideen ausgrub hatte er sich seine schwarze Zunge verzieren lassen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gefiel Daud das sogar, vor allem beim Liebesspiel.  
Bis unterm Scheitel mit Schmerzmitteln zugedröhnt, suchte er nun nach seinem Liebsten und fand ihn schließlich auf dem Dach.  
Daud war durch das Loch, in der Decke seines Büros, geklettert und saß dort draußen, die Beine baumelten in den Büroraum rein und schmelzender Schnee tropfte von seinen Stiefeln.  
Thomas teleportierte sich hoch zu ihm.  
Daud sah gedankenverloren rauf zum abnehmenden Mond, eine Zigarette zwischen den Zeige- und Mittelfinger geklemmt.  
Thomas beobachtete ihn stumm dabei. Sah wie das Licht des Mondes in Dauds Augen reflektiert wurde, wie es sonst nur bei Tieren der Fall war und sie unheimlich leuchten ließ, wie es seine, ohnehin schon sehr kantigen und groben, Gesichtszüge noch mehr verhärtete, wie es ihn müde und ausgelaugt wirken ließ und doch so voller Leben und Thomas wurde wieder einmal klar, wie sehr dieser Mann ihn faszinierte. Nichts an seinem Lover wirkte zart oder weich, seine Züge waren wie verhärtet, als hätte er immer schlechte Laune. Doch Thomas kannte auch die andere Seite an ihm. Er wusste, als einer der wenigen, wie Daud aussah wenn er lachte und er liebte es. Er liebte Daud von ganzem Herzen, egal was er tat, wie er sich verhielt oder was er sagte, denn er wusste um Dauds zweites Gesicht. Hinter dieser harten Fassade, war ein weicher Kern, den nur er zu 100% hervorlocken konnte.  
Thomas lehnte sich nun gegen ihn und Daud legte, immer noch seinen Gedanken nachhängend, einen Arm um Thomas, der sich sofort an ihn kuschelte. Daud war schön warm, stellte Thomas fest.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, dann seufzte Daud, warf die Zigarette in den Schnee, wo sie zischend ausging und sah zu Thomas runter. Dieser sah hoch und noch immer reflektierten Dauds Augen das Mondlicht auf unheimliche weise. Er hielt dem Blick des Älteren stand, der schaute, als suche er etwas in Thomas Augen, als suche er nach einem Hinweis, was gerade durch Thomas süßes Köpfchen ging.  
Als er nicht fündig wurde, fragte er ihn direkt.  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich dir schon wieder so viel Leid zugefügt habe?“  
„Natürlich kann ich das.“ Sagte Thomas direkt, ihm immer noch in die Augen blickend.  
„Ich liebe dich, Daud. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Sogar sterben...“  
„Sag sowas nicht...“ bat er und fuhr durch Thomas‘ langen Side-cut.  
„Ich könnte nicht ohne dich leben.“  
Er beugte sich zu Thomas runter und küsste ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch Daud...Wirst du mir beistehen wenn ich nächsten Vollmond zu….zu...sowas werde?“  
„Natürlich. Ich weiche nicht von deiner Seite. Nie wieder, wenn du es willst.“  
„Und was machen wir dann?“  
Daud sah wieder rauf in den Nachthimmel, als es wieder anfing sacht zu schneien.  
„Dann bringen wir diejenigen zur Strecke, die uns das eingebrockt haben! Der Outsider hat mir, als ich schlief, einen Hinweis gegeben….einen Namen: Delilah!“ 

>Ende?


End file.
